


Niech bałwochwalstwem nie zwą mej miłości

by Donnie_Engelvin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Tłumaczenie z angielskiego
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dla wszystkich stęsknionych za klimatami <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/504338">Peta</a> ;) Tytuł pochodzi z Sonetu 105 Williama Szekspira w tłumaczeniu Macieja Słomczyńskiego.<br/>Zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niech bałwochwalstwem nie zwą mej miłości

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Not My Love Be Called Idolatry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166222) by [toomuchplor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/toomuchplor). 



Jest poniedziałek, taki sam jak zawsze, łącznie z angielskim na drugiej lekcji, kiedy życie Eamesa nieoczekiwanie wywraca się do góry nogami. Pierwszą oznakę, że coś odbiega od utartego trybu, trudno nawet nazwać oznaką — lekki dreszcz i nagłe łaskotanie w krótkich włoskach na karku są jedynym ostrzeżeniem przed zmianą. Eames siedzi na tyłach klasy i kończy ostatnie detale wykonanego cienkopisem tatuażu, który zaczął rysować na poprzedzającej angielski biologii. Unosi wzrok znad przedramienia i mruga kilkakrotnie. Nie musi długo szukać źródła swojego niepokoju. Arthur.

Stoi przed tablicą z nieśmiertelnym brązowym skórzanym segregatorem pod pachą i przerzuconą przez ramię lnianą torbą, której pasek przecina jego szczupłą, kształtną pierś. Rozmawia z nauczycielką w charakterystycznie śmiały sposób, niewzruszenie pewny swojego miejsca na czele uczniowskiej hierarchii. Szanowny-Pan-Przewodniczący-Samorządu-Szkolnego-i-Król-Balu-Studniówkowego-Który-Wygląda-Powalająco-Jak-Cholera-Nawet-W-Wełnianej-Kamizelce. Nauczycielka reaguje na jego słowa zgodnie z przewidywaniem, czyli uśmiechem, skinieniem głowy i odpowiedzią noszącą wszelkie znamiona zgody, po czym gestem odsyła go w kierunku…

Eamesa zalewa fala gorąca. Czuje, jak ze zdenerwowania zaciska mu się szczęka. Żołądek zwija się w ósemkę, bo jedyna wolna ławka stoi tuż obok i zapewne właśnie do niej zmierza Arthur. Eames przyłapuje się na ogryzaniu skórki u nasady paznokcia i pospiesznie cofa rękę od ust tylko po to, by moment później podrapać się w grzbiet nosa. O boże. _O boże_. Nie ma wątpliwości, Arthur zdecydowanie idzie w tę stronę. Co, jeśli uśmiechnie się do Eamesa? Albo co gorsza, jeśli się _nie_ uśmiechnie?

Arthur jest miły dla każdego, to część jego niewiarygodnej charyzmy, niemniej możliwe, że nie pamięta tych paru skrępowanych rozmów, które Eames odważył się zainicjować. Nie tyle możliwe, co bardzo prawdopodobne. Nie ma sensu robić sobie nadziei. Dręczony niepewnym oczekiwaniem Eames wierci się i kręci na krześle, przerzuca wpięte byle jak strony w swoim segregatorze, zamyka okładkę czytanej sztuki, żeby ukryć nabazgrane ołówkiem uwagi na marginesach, podczas gdy Arthur kontynuuje podróż między rzędem stolików, przystając od czasu do czasu przy którymś z nich na krótkie powitanie ze znajomymi.

A potem nagle jest tuż obok, wślizguje się na miejsce w pustej ławce po drugiej stronie przejścia, zrzuca torbę z ramienia na podłogę, wyjmuje książki i układa je na blacie.

— Cześć, Eames — odzywa się z uśmiechem. — Super, nie wiedziałem, że też chodzisz na rozszerzony angielski. Sam musiałem zamienić kursy, bo dotychczasowy wcinał się w zebrania samorządu.

— Tak? — mówi Eames i wymachuje nerwowo stopą, szczerząc się jak idiota, bo Arthur nie tylko się do niego uśmiechnął, ale najwyraźniej zapamiętał jego nazwisko. — Szkoda, nie? Ale w dechę, że tu jesteś.

Kurwa. _Kurwa_. Odkąd noga Eamesa stanęła na tym kontynencie, spędza każdą pieprzoną minutę na szlifowaniu amerykańskiego akcentu i odfiltrowywaniu najdrobniejszych strzępków brytyjskiego slangu, który musi brzmieć w uszach tubylców jak coś rodem ze średniowiecza. Niestety, to jasne, że gdy tylko zwraca się do Arthura, tłumione przyzwyczajenie wydostaje się z ukrycia z siłą lawiny i zamienia jego słowa w bełkot wyjęty żywcem z jakiegoś mało wyrafinowanego filmu BBC. A wnioskując ze zdezorientowanego, choć uprzejmego spojrzenia Arthura, czasami zdarza mu się nawet nie zrozumieć, co Eames do niego mówi.

— Ale przerabiacie Hamleta na tym fakultecie, tak samo jak na moim starym, co nie? — na wpół pyta, na wpół stwierdza Arthur. — Masz już partnera?

Eames wzrusza ramionami. Próbuje wczuć się w rolę, naśladując pozę Arthura i wyraz jego twarzy, a związane z tym skupienie przynosi pewien spokój.

— Nie, nie mam — odpowiada. — Chcesz się sparować?

Później będzie się skręcał z zażenowania samym sobą. Czemu „sparować”, a nie zwyczajnie „dobrać do pary”? Czemu jest aż tak beznadziejny w tak banalnych sprawach?

— No jasne — przytakuje Arthur wbrew najczarniejszym obawom Eamesa i błyskawicznie omiata go wzrokiem od stóp do głów (serce Eamesa zamiera na sekundę z radości i przerażenia), po czym dodaje, już częściowo odwrócony ku tablicy: — But ci się rozwiązał.

 

æææ

 

Arthur zna wszystkich, a wszyscy znają jego. Jest inteligentny, dowcipny, uprzejmy, wysportowany i — jeszcze raz — miły dla każdego. Stoi w kompletnej sprzeczności ze stereotypem rozpowszechnionym przez amerykańskie filmy o młodzieży licealnej, jakby nigdy nie słyszał o Johnie Hughesie. Bez problemu przekracza granice między poszczególnymi grupkami i równie łatwo spotkać go przy pogawędce z zawodnikami drużyny futbolowej, jak i członkami szkolnej orkiestry albo samorządu uczniowskiego. Ma wąski krąg podobnych do niego przyjaciół, naturalnie pewnych siebie, roześmianych i prowadzących głośne, błyskotliwe dyskusje przy porcji frytek i puszce coli w szkolnej stołówce. Czasami Arthur przynosi ze sobą gitarę, siada pod drzewem na trawniku przed głównym wejściem do budynku, otoczony wianuszkiem innych uczniów, i uderza w struny, wygrywając melodie starych piosenek takich jak „Can’t Hurry Love”, a gdy wszyscy zaczynają chichotać i wtórować mu na całe gardło, przymyka oczy i unosi kąciki ust w zadowolonym uśmiechu.

W domu Eames „przymierza” go niekiedy przed lustrem w zamkniętej na klucz łazience. Ćwiczy swobodne wygięcie warg, wypróbowuje radosne zmrużenie oczu, testuje zwinny ruch zgrabnych bioder i ułożenie szczupłych rąk o splecionych ze sobą długich, skłonnych do gestykulacji palcach.

W momentach takich jak te Eames sam nie wie, czy — gdyby dano mu do wyboru — nie zdecydowałby się raczej na _bycie Arthurem_ zamiast _bycia z nim_. Bycie Arthurem niewątpliwie oznaczałoby cudownie proste życie. A bycie z nim, no cóż, jest przecież i tak czystą fantazją, prawda?

 

æææ

 

— Dobra — mówi Arthur, kiedy pakują się po lekcji. — Jak uważasz, może powinniśmy umówić się gdzieś i ustalić razem jakiś plan?

— Nie ma sprawy — przytakuje Eames szybko.

Wstając, potyka się o nogę ławki i błyskawicznie podpiera dłonią o blat, żeby nie stracić równowagi.

— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta Arthur ze szczerym niepokojem w głosie.

— Dzięki, luzik — odpowiada Eames i natychmiast ruga się w myślach: _Luzik, kurwa mać? LUZIK?!_

— Co powiesz na dzisiaj wieczorem? — Arthur prowadzi w kierunku wyjścia, podczas gdy Eames drepcze za nim, walcząc jednocześnie z chybotliwym stosem książek i omal nie gubiąc długopisu. — Zdaje się, że mieszkasz niedaleko mnie?

Eames mieszka trzy budynki dalej, tuż przy najbliższej przecznicy. Jeśli stanie w rogu toalety na piętrze i spojrzy pod odpowiednim kątem przez okno, udaje mu się czasem dojrzeć Arthura oglądającego telewizję w salonie swojego domu.

— Ehm — odchrząkuje. — Możliwe. Kolumba trzydzieści dwa.

— O, rzeczywiście bardzo blisko. — Arthur macha nauczycielce na pożegnanie, gdy przeciskają się przy drzwiach przez grupkę ostatnich klasowych maruderów. — To co, może wpadłbym koło siódmej?

— Do mnie? — pyta Eames idiotycznie.

— Tak, do ciebie. Zaprosiłbym cię do nas, ale moja młodsza siostra urządza piżama-party. Uwierz mi, to ostatnie miejsce, w którym chciałbyś się znaleźć.

— Dobra, w porządku — godzi się Eames i potyka ponownie, tym razem o wciąż rozwiązane sznurowadło.

— No to widzimy się później — mówi Arthur i znika w płynącym korytarzem tłumie uczniów.

 

æææ

 

Arthur ma dziewczynę — a przynajmniej Eames jest prawie pewien, że ma. Trudno stwierdzić to ponad wszelką wątpliwość, zważywszy na nieodłączną świtę jego przyjaciół, klejących się do siebie bez przerwy. Na szczęście nie w ten wywołujący mdłości sposób co obśliniające się po kątach parki, tylko z niewymuszoną, życzliwą swobodą, kiedy kopią i boksują się wzajemnie wśród wybuchów śmiechu, siadają sobie na kolanach albo kładą na trawie z głową na brzuchu sąsiada, który bawi się ich włosami.

Tak czy owak, dziewczyna będąca najprawdopodobniej wybranką Arthura ma filigranową sylwetkę, ciemną czuprynę i brązowe oczy. Słowem, chodzący ideał. A ponieważ ten ideał jest (z niemal stuprocentową pewnością) dziewczyną Arthura, nie musi być wypolerowaną na wysoki połysk cheerleaderką, których stada kręcą się po szkolnych korytarzach. Owszem, nie stroni od makijażu, ale nie nosi go jak maski. Ubiera się w sprane dżinsy, swetry albo koszulki zakładane na bluzki z długimi rękawami, czesze w niedbały kucyk i gryzmoli niebieskim długopisem po swoich trampkach. Jest inteligentna, chodzi — jakżeby inaczej — na rozszerzony angielski (chociaż nie razem z Eamesem) i zachowuje się z identycznym nieskrępowaniem co Arthur, gdy siedzi, a właściwie półleży na plastykowym krześle w stołówce, parska śmiechem i trzyma go za rękę, a czasem obejmuje za głowę, żeby pocałować w brew, kosmyk włosów albo małżowinę ucha.

Pewnego razu, w poniedziałek po szkolnym przedstawieniu „Romea i Julii”, w którym grał Merkucja, Eames wpada na nią przed wejściem do jednej z klas.

— Hej, jesteś Eames, prawda? — pyta dziewczyna, przekładając książki spod jednej pachy pod drugą.

— Tak.

— Ariadne — przedstawia się. — Widzieliśmy cię w sobotę na scenie — ciągnie w liczbie mnogiej, jasno mając na myśli siebie i Arthura. — Naprawdę świetnie zagrałeś.

— O, dzięki — odpowiada Eames z zakłopotaniem.

— Słuchaj, kojarzysz tę kawiarnię przy Czwartej Alei? Siedzimy tam często. Nie zajrzałbyś do nas kiedyś?

Eames przygryza dolną wargę i usiłuje przekształcić swój nerwowy uśmiech w coś bardziej zrelaksowanego.

— Nigdy tam nie byłem — mówi. — Popołudniami zwykle mam próby, więc…

— No tak, ale przecież już po przestawieniu.

— Racja — plącze się Eames. — Dzięki. Może kiedyś wpadnę. Dzięki.

— Super — uśmiecha się Ariadne, choć trochę niepewnie, jakby martwiła ją jego jąkanina i zażenowanie.

Po tym spotkaniu Eames starannie unika kawiarni przy Czwartej Alei. Nie wątpi, że Ariadne przyjęłaby go bardzo ciepło, gdyby się tam pokazał, ale co z tego, skoro cała sytuacja byłaby trudna do zniesienia — siedziałby gdzieś na uboczu i patrzył, jak Ariadne głaszcze piękne, długie palce Arthura. Od czasu do czasu oboje staraliby się wciągnąć Eamesa w rozmowę, podczas gdy reszta paczki jak zwykle błyszczałaby dowcipem i inteligentnym luzem, grzecznie powstrzymując się przed pytaniem, kto zaprosił do nich tego stremowanego, nieśmiałego maniaka teatru.

 

æææ

 

Pokój Eamesa jak zwykle wygląda koszmarnie. Zabałaganiony do granic możliwości, pełen porozrzucanych wszędzie ołówków, szkicowników, konsoli do gier i mnóstwa innych gadżetów zmieszanych z typową paletą nastoletniego chaosu: ubrania, kable od ładowarek, usiane okruchami talerze. Ale to nie obecność Arthura w tym rozgardiaszu stanowi główny problem, bo przecież też jest nastolatkiem, w dodatku tej samej płci, więc raczej nie powinien przejmować się brakiem pedantycznego porządku. Większy kłopot to mniej lub bardziej stałe elementy w lokum Eamesa, czyli głupie plakaty z motywami Eschera, karuzelki złożone z dziwacznych origami, które zrobił w zeszłym półroczu, oraz żenująco kompletny zbiór dzieł Tolkiena, C. S. Lewisa i wszystkie tomy pieprzonego Harry’ego Pottera.

Eames zastanawia się, czy nie usiąść z Arthurem w salonie na parterze, jednak wizja matki krzątającej się wokół nich z herbatą i ciasteczkami wystarcza, by skłonić go do działania. Ogarnia pokój najszybciej jak może, wpycha brudną odzież do szafy, zbiera talerze, układa papiery i książki w chwiejny stos w rogu pomieszczenia. Rozważa ukrycie najbardziej kompromitujących książek, zerwanie plakatów ze ścian i obracających się na cienkich nitkach figurek, ale powstała w ten sposób pusta przestrzeń wzbudziłaby niepotrzebne podejrzenia. Pozostawi je na swoich miejscach w nadziei, że jego gość nie okaże się zbyt spostrzegawczy.

Arthur pojawia się dwie minuty po dziewiętnastej, ubrany w te same rzeczy, które nosił w szkole. Eamesa ogarnia nagła radość z decyzji, żeby również się nie przebierać.

— Cześć — mówi Arthur.

— Wejdź — zaprasza go Eames do środka. Przećwiczył swój tekst wcześniej, więc mimo podchodzącego do gardła serca wypada naturalnie, przyjaźnie i swobodnie. — Mój pokój jest na górze.

— Ekstra.

— Jesteś głodny? — pyta Eames. — Mam jakieś chipsy i colę.

Uff, udało się. Nie zapomniał użyć amerykańskich „chipsów” zamiast brytyjskich „prażynek”.

— Pewnie pomyślisz, że jestem świrem, bo zabrałem coś ze sobą. Hummus i pitę. — Arthur poklepuje wymownie klapę swojej torby. — Jadasz podobne rzeczy? Nie każdy to lubi, ale… Naprawdę niezła przekąska. Dużo białka i te sprawy. — Robi śmieszną minę i drapie się w czubek nosa. — No dobra, wiem, jestem świrem.

— Nie — protestuje Eames natychmiast. — Uwielbiam hummus. Jest przedni.

 _Hummus jest przedni_. Bosko. Bywają chwile, kiedy najchętniej zapadłby się pod ziemię.

Napełnia dwie szklanki wodą, po czym wraca do Arthura (z małą przerwą na ciche zapewnienie matki, że mają wszystko, czego im potrzeba, i proszę, bardzo proszę o nieprzeszkadzanie) i prowadzi go na górę do swojego pokoju. Arthur wyciąga jedzenie z torby i rozkłada na świeżo zaścielonym łóżku. Hummus, przyniesiony w niebieskim plastykowym pojemniku, wygląda na domowy. Gdy Arthur unosi wieczko, Eames dostrzega królujące na szczycie porcji przybranie z kawałka jakiejś zieleniny. Wyjęta z torebki pita jest już pokrojona na wygodne małe trójkąciki. Eames sięga po jeden z wrażeniem, jakby siedział na organizowanym przez swoją matkę spotkaniu klubu książki, ale odważnie zanurza pieczywo w masie z ciecierzycy. Jak na hummus, jest naprawdę wyborna, ma gładką, kremową konsystencję, orzechowy posmak i ani śladu specyficznej goryczy, charakterystycznej dla produkowanej hurtowo wersji z supermarketu.

— Rzeczywiście świetne — chwali Eames po pierwszym kęsie, którego przeżucie i przełknięcie pod zaciekawionym wzrokiem Arthura wydało mu się trwać całą wieczność.

— Serio? — odpowiada Arthur z zadowoleniem, a na jego policzkach pokazują się dołeczki. — Dzięki.

— Sam to zrobiłeś? — pyta Eames.

Odsuwa krzesło od biurka, gestem zachęcając Arthura, żeby na nim usiadł, ale on najwyraźniej woli pozostać na łóżku, gdzie zadomawia się na dobre. Zdejmuje buty i krzyżuje nogi po turecku na brzegu materaca, a pojemnik z hummusem i pokrojoną pitę stawia na kolanie. Eames zajmuje więc miejsce przy biurku, tyłem do blatu, siadając okrakiem na krześle. Uderza się przy tym boleśnie o jego nogę w palec u stopy, ale udaje mu się nie skrzywić.

— Tak, przechodzę teraz fazę gotowania — ciągnie Arthur z takim luzem, jakby przyrządzanie hummusu na wspólną naukę należało do standardowego programu zajęć każdego nastolatka. Zapewne czułby się równie swobodnie, gdyby to w jego pokoju stały półki pełne Tolkiena, a ściany były obwieszone Escherem. Eamesa ogarnia desperacka zazdrość.

— Jestem do dupy w kuchni — mówi nerwowo. — Przypalam tosty.

— Mógłbym cię kiedyś podszkolić — proponuje Arthur. — Punkt kluczowy to koncentracja.

— Z koncentracją też u mnie do dupy — wyznaje Eames ponuro. — Chyba zauważyłeś?

Uśmieszek Arthura sugeruje, że owszem, zauważył.

— No nie wiem — odpowiada jednak. — Przecież musisz umieć się skupić. Bez tego nie wymiatałbyś tak w „Romeo i Julii” w zeszłym miesiącu.

— Ale to teatr, nie? — wykręca się Eames skromnie. — Trik i udawanie. Nic poza tym.

Arthur przechyla głowę w bok i patrzy na niego badawczo.

— Przestań, to o wiele więcej. Byłeś naprawdę dobry.

— E tam. — Eames czuje, jak czerwienią mu się uszy, i nie jest w stanie spojrzeć Arthurowi w oczy. — To tylko wygłupy w przebraniu na tle rekwizytów.

— Widzisz, ja nie potrafiłbym się tak wygłupiać — upiera się Arthur, machając kawałkiem pity dla podkreślenia swoich słów. — Jak ci się zdaje, czemu chciałem pracować nad tym projektem akurat z tobą? Bo wiem, że doskonały aktor musi rozumieć sztukę taką jak ta.

Eames zanurza palce we włosach i schyla głowę, usatysfakcjonowany i zawstydzony zarazem.

— Obawiam się, że czeka cię rozczarowanie — bąka pod nosem, ale nie potrafi powstrzymać uśmiechu.

— Nie gadaj bzdur. Zjedz lepiej jeszcze trochę pity — mówi Arthur i podaje Eamesowi pokryty hummusem kawałek pieczywa.

Ich palce muskają się przelotnie. To pierwszy raz, kiedy Eames dotyka Arthura. Rejestruje stwardniałe od strun gitary opuszki, choć rozprasza go własny rumieniec i drgnięcie kutasa w spodniach.

— Dobra — kontynuuje Arthur, najwyraźniej nie zauważając reakcji Eamesa. — Bierzmy się za Hamleta. — Otwiera mały czarny notatnik, który u kogoś innego sprawiałby beznadziejnie hipsterskie wrażenie, ale w rękach Arthura wygląda najzupełniej naturalnie, i zaczyna go kartkować. — Mam tu zapisane parę pomysłów na makietę, zobacz. Poczytałem trochę o scenografii w londyńskim Globe Theatre.

Eames przysuwa się bliżej i pochyla nad notatnikiem, pozornie zamieniony w słuch, ale tak naprawdę część jego świadomości trwa w odurzeniu zapachem i bliskością Arthura, pewnymi ruchami jego palców oraz skupionym tonem głosu.

— Słyszałem, że masz talent plastyczny — ciągnie Arthur. — Dałbyś radę zaprojektować do tego kulisy?

— Tak, ale… — zająkuje się Eames. — Nie jestem pewien, czy…

— Wyczuwam tu pewną tendencję — przerywa Arthur łagodnie. Kąciki jego ust drżą, jakby starał się stłumić uśmiech. — Eames. Skończ z tą przesadną skromnością. Nie doceniasz się.

Chwyta Eamesa za nadgarstek, upuszczając przy tym notatnik, a Eames zamiera w bezruchu, spięty i oszołomiony. Arthur obraca jego przedramię wnętrzem do góry i odsłania bladą skórę pokrytą czarnymi zawijasami cienkopisowego tatuażu.

— Narysowałeś to od ręki, bez wzoru?

— Nic wielkiego — odpowiada Eames automatycznie i zaraz krzywi wargi, zirytowany własnym odruchem, bo Arthur za chwilę będzie miał go po uszy, jeśli nie przestanie powtarzać w kółko tych samych głupot. — Nudziło mi się.

Arthur wodzi palcami wzdłuż linii. Jego dotyk jest zdecydowany, przyjazny, pełen ciekawości. Eames twardnieje w kilka pozbawionych oddechu sekund.

— W takim razie chciałbym zobaczyć, co potrafisz, jeśli się przyłożysz — komentuje Arthur. — Skoro według ciebie to tylko efekt nudów, w dodatku stworzony od niechcenia.

Cofa dłoń, a Eames czuje chłód na zwilgotniałej od potu skórze nadgarstka. Kręci mu się w głowie z pożądania, jego puls szaleje, oddech traci równy rytm.

— Muszę wyjść na chwilę do… ehm… — bełkocze i odsuwa się gwałtownie, po czym wstaje niezręcznie — …toalety. Zaraz wracam.

Wypada z pokoju na zbawienny korytarz i zamyka za sobą drzwi, wściekły na siebie jak diabli. W łazience ochlapuje twarz wodą i wykrzywia się do swojego odbicia w lustrze. Mógłby się zaspokoić, to jasne, ale obawa przed zbyt długą nieobecnością i zdradzieckim rumieńcem, który zawsze pojawia się po orgazmie na jego policzkach, skutecznie odstrasza go od tego pomysłu. Co, jeśli Arthur zacznie się dziwić, czemu jest taki czerwony? Nie ma mowy. Po prostu musi wziąć się w garść.

Kiedy wreszcie przekracza z powrotem próg pokoju, Arthur zdążył się jeszcze bardziej rozgościć i półleży wsparty na łokciach na łóżku, z wyraźną ciekawością przyglądając się plakatom, karuzelkom i książkom Eamesa.

— Przepraszam — mówi Eames. — Na czym stanęliśmy?

Chce usiąść obok Arthura, materac jest wystarczająco szeroki. Decyduje się jednak na poprzednie miejsce na krześle, bo jego oparcie posłuży za lepszą osłonę dalszych niepożądanych reakcji fizjologicznych.

— Makieta — podpowiada Arthur. — Kulisy.

Siada prosto i odrywa oczy od stolika przy łóżku, gdzie leży zaczytany na śmierć egzemplarz „Wodnikowego Wzgórza”, którego Eames zapomniał schować. Zastanawia się właśnie, czy nie pochwycić książki i nie rzucić jakimś hasłem typu „Matka to tutaj zostawiła”, ale w tym momencie Arthur przeciąga się z tłumionym ziewnięciem. Materiał koszulki opina się mocno na jego ramionach i myśli Eamesa kompletnie gubią wątek, ponieważ jest totalnie beznadziejnym przypadkiem i tkwi po uszy w gównie.

Pracują nad makietą przez kolejne pół godziny, najwyraźniej z powodzeniem, bo pod koniec spotkania Arthur uśmiecha się promiennie i mówi coś o genialnym starcie projektu, a poza tym pyta, czy Eames chciałby zatrzymać resztkę hummusu i pity.

— Jasne — wyjąkuje Eames i wstaje z takim pośpiechem, że potrąca łokciem lampkę na biurku, która chybocze się głośno i przechyla niebezpiecznie w bok.

Arthur łapie ją zręcznie, zanim zdąży uderzyć o blat, i stawia prosto.

— Nic ci się nie stało?

 _Nic_ , odpowiedziałby Eames najchętniej. _Nie licząc faktu, że cała krew odpłynęła mi z mózgu na południe_. Ogranicza jednak swoją szczerość do pierwszej części tej myśli.

— Nic.

Nie dzieli go więcej niż piętnaście centymetrów od Arthura, który nie cofnął się po wyprostowaniu lampki. To wystarcza, by poczuć otaczającą go woń papieru, grafitu ołówkowego i ciecierzycy.

— I jak? — pyta Arthur. — Umówimy się znów na jutro?

Prezentację projektu zaplanowano dopiero za dwa tygodnie, ale Arthur, jako dobry uczeń, na pewno chce się sumiennie przygotować, żeby zasłużyć na szóstkę. Propozycja następnego spotkania nie ma nic wspólnego z Eamesem.

— Jutro — potwierdza.

Arthur wciąż stoi bardzo blisko z uśmiechem na ustach.

— Super — mówi i ściska Eamesa za bark; jego dłoń, silna i ciepła, parzy przez cienką bawełnę koszulki. — O tej samej porze. Przyniosę coś do jedzenia.

— Lepiej żebyś ty się tym zajął — zgadza się Eames. — Chyba że wolisz przypalone tosty.

Arthur drapie się kciukiem w podbródek i zerka na niego, wciąż uśmiechnięty.

— Znów to robisz — wypomina niemal z czułością. — Nie doceniasz się.

— No ale tak jest — oponuje Eames szczerze. — Naprawdę przypalam tosty.

Arthur wybucha śmiechem, nieoczekiwanym, cudownym i gromkim w czterech ścianach pokoju, a potem odsuwa się i kieruje do wyjścia, i Eames bez protestu pozwala mu powiedzieć _Nie, nie musisz odprowadzać mnie na dół, do jutra_ , bo chociaż to straszne, że musi już iść, to dźwięk zatrzaskujących się za nim głównych drzwi oznacza jednocześnie olbrzymią ulgę. Eames może wreszcie zamknąć się na klucz, położyć na wciąż ciepłym od ciała Arthura łóżku, rozpiąć spodnie i w dziesięć sekund osiągnąć orgazm, zbudowany prawie w całości z jego dotyku, jego uśmiechu, jego zapachu.

Jutro będzie lepiej przygotowany. Zdecydowanie.

 

æææ

 

Najlepszy przyjaciel Eamesa — i prawdę mówiąc jedyny — ma na imię Yusuf. Rozumieją się mimo zupełnie rozbieżnych zainteresowań: Yusufa nie pociąga ani sztuka, ani teatr, ani Arthur. Jest bardzo inteligentny i przypuszczalnie zostanie chirurgiem, naukowcem albo specjalistą w jakiejś innej wybitnej dziedzinie. Naturalnie pod warunkiem, że nie wymorduje zbyt wielu szarych komórek w swoim mózgu, paląc z Eamesem trawkę na długiej przerwie za pawilonem wychowania plastycznego.

Yusuf podaje skręta Eamesowi i ostrożnie wypuszcza dym z ust, cały czas obserwując bacznie otoczenie na wypadek nagłego najazdu któregoś z nauczycieli.

— To brzmi, jakby na ciebie leciał.

— Wcale nie, przymknij się — zaprzecza Eames, niemniej uśmiecha się, unosząc jointa do warg. — Zresztą i tak jest hetero.

— Taaaa, pewnie. Wszyscy faceci brzdąkający na gitarze, noszący kamizelki i wpraszający się innymi facetom do domów są stuprocentowymi hetero.

— Ale to jego styl. — Eames potrząsa głową. — Poza tym chodzi z Ariadne, tym ładnym małym czupiradłem.

Yusuf opiera się o ceglany mur, coraz bardziej beztroski i szklanooki. Na następnej lekcji ma chemię, ale Eames dobrze wie, że poradzi z nią sobie nawet na haju.

— Nie, on jej nie bzyka — orzeka Yusuf powoli z absolutnym przekonaniem.

— Bzyka jak nic — kontruje Eames desperacko. — Dopiero co widziałem, jak klepnął ją po tyłku na stołówce. Nie robi się tego lasce, której się nie posuwa.

— Chyba że się jest gejem — zauważa Yusuf z krzywym uśmieszkiem, po czym wyciąga rękę po skręta.

— On nie jest gejem — mówi Eames, podając mu zioło.

— Nie mam pojęcia, jak możesz tego nie widzieć — tłumaczy Yusuf życzliwie. — Przypomnisz sobie moje słowa, gdy zacznie się do ciebie przystawiać.

— Nie jest gejem — powtarza Eames, bo Arthur nie może być homoseksualistą.

Jeśli byłby, Eames mógłby mieć u niego cień szansy, a gdyby faktycznie ją dostał, bez wątpienia zrujnowałby ją doszczętnie, a tego już na pewno by nie przeżył.

 

æææ

 

— Przemyślałem sprawę — mówi Arthur i przeciska się obok stojącego w progu Eamesa do wnętrza domu, o całe dziesięć minut za wcześnie — i nie zabij mnie, ale wolałbym skreślić pomysł z makietą. Zbyt oklepany. Mam nowy plan.

Grzebie w torbie i po chwili podaje Eamesowi najpierw jeszcze jeden błękitny pojemnik z plastyku zawierający dzisiejszą przekąskę, a potem książkę o lśniącej nowością miękkiej okładce.

— „Rosenkrantz i Guildenstern nie żyją” — odczytuje Eames tytuł.

— Znasz to? — pyta Arthur. — Albo ekranizację?

— Nie — odpowiada Eames i już ma zamiar dodać, że za to widział na żywo adaptację sceniczną w Londynie, lecz nagle ogarnia go obawa przed posądzeniem o przechwałki. Szybko zmienia strategię. — Ale słyszałem o tym.

— O, świetnie — cieszy się Arthur. — Dorwałem też film na DVD. Możemy obejrzeć go już dzisiaj, masz przecież u siebie na górze telewizor i odtwarzacz. Wymyśliłem, że zamiast nudnej makiety moglibyśmy zagrać jakiś fragment tej sztuki. Pełno w niej motywów z „Hamleta”, więc jak najbardziej nadaje się do przedyskutowania po prezentacji.

— Tak, jasne — mówi Eames, lekko przestraszony. — Czyli chcesz… grać?

Arthur wzrusza ramionami.

— Twojego talentu spokojnie wystarczy na nas dwóch. Znajdziemy kawałek z większością tekstu dla ciebie, a jeśli chodzi o mój, poduczysz mnie, co i jak.

Eames czuje się odrobinę zbity z tropu. Każda z konwersacji, których przebieg ćwiczył w wyobraźni przez całe popołudnie, dotyczyła makiety i luźnego przejścia na tematy prowadzące do Ariadne, tak by mógł w końcu otrzymać pełne potwierdzenie, że Arthur rzeczywiście z nią chodzi, i porzucić nadzieje wyrosłe na gruncie idiotycznych teorii Yusufa. Jednak Arthur zdaje się nie zauważać jego wahania, bo energicznie wbiega po schodach, uśmiechnięty i rozentuzjazmowany. Eames wspina się za nim z ponurą miną. Nie cierpi improwizacji, a przynajmniej jeśli ma ona dotyczyć Arthura.

— A ty co? — Arthur, leżący na brzuchu na łóżku, patrzy z niedowierzaniem na Eamesa, który zmierza do swojego wczorajszego miejsca przy biurku i odwraca krzesło przodem do ekranu małego telewizora. — Przecież mamy oglądać film. Usiądź wygodnie. — I poklepuje materac obok siebie.

Eames pociera dłonią łokieć, niepewny co zrobić.

— Eames — powtarza Arthur z groźbą w głosie i otwiera niebieski pojemnik, pełen czerwonych winogron i pokrojonego w kostkę sera, w sam raz na pojedyncze małe kęsy. — Kładź się, do cholery.

Eames lokuje się ostrożnie na materacu, przybierając identyczną pozycję co Arthur. Łóżko jest podwójne i w zasadzie wystarczająco szerokie, by mogli leżeć na nim obaj w sporej odległości od siebie, ale że Arthur przysunął się blisko środka, zderzają się łokciami za każdym razem, gdy sięgają po winogrono lub kawałek sera.

— Wyrafinowane danie — ironizuje Eames, gdy na ekranie pojawia się ostrzeżenie antypirackie.

— Zamknij gębę — odpowiada Arthur i kopie go ze śmiechem w kolano. — Spieszyłem się, dobra?

Eames zwraca uśmiech, zadowolony z własnej kpiny i jej odbioru, jednak po paru sekundach zmusza się do skierowania wzroku na telewizor i z całych sił próbuje zignorować dłonie Arthura, jego ramiona oraz linię szczęki zabarwionej błękitnym odblaskiem ekranu.

Film okazuje się naprawdę dobry. Już po paru minutach Eames zapomina niemal zupełnie o swoim skrępowaniu i śmieje się wraz z Arthurem, od czasu do czasu komentując potencjalne fragmenty do późniejszego wypróbowania.

— Jesteś Guildensternem — wyrokuje w pewnej chwili Arthur i rzuca Eamesowi roześmiane spojrzenie z ukosa, po czym znów kopie go w nogę.

— Czekaj, a który z nich to był? — żartuje Eames i również się uśmiecha.

Czuje dreszcz gęsiej skórki wysypującej się na całym ciele. Stwardniały w połowie, przylegający do materaca kutas uciska go w brzuch, chociaż ulżył sobie na krótko przed przybyciem Arthura.

— Jesteś totalnym Guildensternem — upiera się Arthur, a potem zmienia lekko pozycję i przysuwa się trochę bliżej.

On po prostu taki jest, powstrzymuje Eames dziki galop myśli, zachowuje się przecież w ten sam sposób wśród swoich przyjaciół, nie ma się czym podniecać. Pozostaje nadzieja, że nie dostrzegł, jak Eames wierci się na łóżku, odruchowo napierając biodrami na materac, bo Arthur jest tak blisko, a kiedy wybucha śmiechem, jego ramię muska ramię Eamesa.

— Dobra — mówi Arthur po filmie — muszę się szybko zbierać, ale może zdążymy przelecieć treść sztuki i zaznaczyć wybrane kawałki. Później zdecydujemy się na jeden z nich.

Sięga do stojącej na podłodze torby po bloczek kartek samoprzylepnych, ale nie odsuwa się przy tym od Eamesa, niemal przywierając do niego bokiem. Pochylają głowy nad tomikiem. Ich palce trącają się, gdy wskazują sobie fragmenty ujęte w ekranizacji. Arthur sporządza ołówkiem drobne notatki na karteczkach i przykleja je przy miejscach, które uznali za szczególnie warte uwagi.

— Może zostawię ci tę książkę? — pyta Arthur. — Już ją przeczytałem.

— Dzięki. Się rozumie — odpowiada Eames i czuje gorąco na policzkach. Znów wymknął mu się głupi brytyjski kolokwializm.

— Nikt nie chce mi uwierzyć, że masz akcent. Pochodzisz z Anglii, prawda?

— Tak — potwierdza Eames. — Normalnie próbuję, żeby nie… — urywa, bo jeśli dokończy zdanie, wyjdzie na debila.

Jednak Arthur kiwa ze zrozumieniem głową.

— Wolisz wtopić się w tło — osądza trafnie. — Ale lubię, jak mówisz, więc przy mnie nie musisz się wysilać.

Zażenowany Eames skrobie paznokciem po kiełkach zarostu.

— Nie chciałem, żeby ktoś rozpoznał — wyznaje.

— Jezu, nie masz pojęcia, jaki magnes na dziewczyny tracisz — śmieje się Arthur. — Serio, laski latałyby za tobą jak szalone.

Eamesowi robi się zimno. Oczywiście Arthur przyjmuje, że pociąga go płeć przeciwna. No jasne, niby czemu miałby wychodzić z innego założenia? Niemniej wypowiedziane na głos jest bardzo nieprzyjemnym wstrząsem.

— Tak? — próbuje upozorować cień zainteresowania.

— Zdecydowanie. Ariadne mówi, że Anglicy są seksowni.

Oto okazja, na którą czekał Eames, żeby naturalnie poruszyć temat Ariadne. Tak łatwo byłoby teraz przejść do luźnego pytania w stylu _A tak swoją drogą, jak długo już ze sobą chodzicie?_ , niestety krtań Eamesa zaciska się nagle z rozczarowania, ponieważ wie, z kurewsko śmiertelną pewnością wie, że gdyby Arthur i Ariadne oglądali ten film, tak samo leżąc razem na jednym łóżku, kontakt ich ciał nie ograniczyłby się do czysto przypadkowych zderzeń ramion albo żartobliwych kopniaków, ale oznaczałby… splecione ze sobą ręce i nogi, cudowne, długie palce Arthura przytrzymujące ją w miejscu, mocno złączone usta, napierające na siebie biodra, pocałunki zmieszane z wybuchami śmiechu, a wreszcie, synchronicznie z przewijającymi się napisami końcowymi, wargi Arthura zsuwające się w dół brzucha Ariadne i jego brązowe, wpatrzone w nią intensywnie oczy, drżenie ciał i szmer urwanych oddechów.

— No dobrze. — Arthur przyklęka na materacu i podsuwa Eamesowi książkę. — Powinienem już iść. To co, jutro o zwykłej porze?

— Nie mogę — odmawia Eames, choć sam nie wie dlaczego. — Mam… mam coś w planach.

— Och. Jasne, w porządku — odpowiada Arthur, pochylony nad zakładanymi butami, i może Eamesa ponosi wyobraźnia, ale wydaje mu się, że dosłyszał w jego tonie coś na kształt rozczarowania i nagłej niepewności. — Naprawdę, nie ma sprawy. To może w czwartek? Jesteś zajęty?

— Hmm — mruczy Eames i mierzwi sobie włosy, spięty i dziwnie roztrzęsiony. — Jeszcze zobaczę. Ale chyba nie. Dobra. W czwartek.

— Super. — Arthur podnosi torbę i zbiera resztę swoich rzeczy. — Dojedz ser i winogrona — mówi z roztargnieniem. — Do jutra w szkole.

— Do jutra — powtarza Eames i siada, asekuracyjnie podciągając kolana pod brodę, chociaż niewesołe myśli zdążyły zabić erekcję.

— Dobranoc. — Arthur rzuca Eamesowi pożegnalny uśmiech i znika za drzwiami z odrobinę za dużym pośpiechem.

 

æææ

 

— Nie chodzi o to, że się cykam — tłumaczy Eames Yusufowi, opierając się o mur pawilonu wychowania plastycznego. — Chodzi o zdrowy rozsądek, jasne?

Sceptyczne syknięcie doskonale podsumowuje poglądy Yusufa na sprawę.

— Stul jadaczkę — warczy Eames. — A potem się wypchaj, ty żłobie.

— Grypsuj sobie po brytyjsku, ile chcesz — mówi Yusuf pogodnie — a i tak mnie nie przekonasz.

— Przecież już ci mówiłem, że on dyma Ariadne — kontynuuje Eames z uporem. — Potrzebuję choć dnia, żeby ochłonąć, bo zwariuję, gdy znów się zacznie tarzać po moim łóżku jak…

Yusuf wydyma wargi i wykonuje bardzo czytelny gest ręką w okolicy krocza.

— Kurwa. — Eames nie stara się nawet ukrywać swojego rozgoryczenia. — No i dupa blada. Mam totalnie przejebane.

— A ja ciągle twierdzę, że on wrócił do domu i też zrobił sobie dobrze. — Yusuf potrząsa głową.

— Taaa, jasne — burczy Eames i chowa dłonie pod pachami, żałując, że nie zabrał kurtki na to pierdolone zimno.

— Na pewno się nie sztachniesz? — proponuje Yusuf kolejny raz i podsuwa mu pod nos zmiętą końcówkę skręta. — Ostatnia szansa na porcyjkę gandzi.

— Nie. Mam zaraz angielski. Nie mogę ryzykować, że… On siedzi koło mnie przez całą godzinę.

— Oto Arthur, niedościgły wzór kryształowo czystego życia bez nałogów — śmieje się Yusuf. — Rozumiem. Nie chcesz odstręczyć go od siebie już na samym początku waszego związku.

— Morda w kubeł — powtarza Eames, drżąc z chłodu.

— Cykor — kończy dyskusję Yusuf równo z dzwonkiem wzywającym na lekcję.

 

æææ

 

Dwie minuty później, gdy Eames wślizguje się do swojej ławki, Arthur wita go krótkim uśmiechem. Nauczycielka zdążyła rozpocząć wykład o Hamlecie i opowiada właśnie coś o symbolice uszu; Eames ledwo siada, a już zostaje przez nią zapytany o swoje zdanie, prawdopodobnie w odwecie za spóźnienie i ewidentną nieuwagę. Ale jak ma słuchać, skoro skupia się wyłącznie na tym, by _nie_ gapić się na Arthura?

— Yyyy — zaczyna inteligentnie, niepewny ani treści pytania, ani tym bardziej własnej odpowiedzi. — Uszu… uszu nie można zamknąć jak na przykład oczu, tak? To znaczy, według mnie symbolizują mimowolne przyswajanie prawdy. To dlatego Hamlet dobrze wie, że Ofelia dostała fioła, chociaż udaje, że niczego nie widzi.

Arthur uśmiecha się pod nosem i trąca go nogą pod ławką, komentując w ten sposób wyraźne trudności nauczycielki z ukryciem zaskoczenia, bo Eames jeszcze nigdy nie zdobył się na tak długą wypowiedź na jej lekcji.

— Genialnie — chwali Arthur szeptem, po czym znaczącym gestem głowy wskazuje na dziewczynę w ławce przed sobą, która otwarcie taksuje Eamesa zaciekawionym wzrokiem.

Eames marszczy nos i unosi kąciki ust, przewracając oczami w nadziei, że to wystarczająco zasygnalizuje brak zainteresowania z jego strony. Uśmiech Arthura staje się szerszy, Eames nie ma pojęcia, co to może oznaczać. Poprawne zinterpretowanie mimiki Arthura jest o wiele trudniejsze niż symbolika uszu w Hamlecie. Jedyne, co Eames wie z pewnością, to że ten uśmiech rozpala mały ciepły płomień w jego wnętrzu, i że dalsze ignorowanie własnych uczuć jest z góry skazane na niepowodzenie.

— Co ty na to — zagaduje Arthur po dzwonku kończącym angielski — żebyśmy jutro spotkali się u mnie? Moja siostra wychodzi w czwartki na zbiórkę drużyny skautów, będziemy mieli ciszę i spokój.

— Dobra.

— Waszyngtona trzydzieści siedem — podaje adres Arthur. — Zaraz za twoim rogiem.

— Zapamiętałem.— Eames usilnie stara się ukryć, że to dla niego żadna nowość.

— Świetnie — odpowiada Arthur z kolejnym uśmiechem. — Ale tym razem ty zorganizujesz prowiant.

 

æææ

 

Następnego dnia, podczas długiej przerwy, którą Eames spędza sam — Yusuf zachorował, a przynajmniej tak mówi — Ariadne nieoczekiwanie przysiada się do jego stolika.

— Cześć — wita Eamesa i kładzie na blacie papierową torebkę z drugim śniadaniem. — Co słychać?

Eames rozgląda się dokoła na wypadek, gdyby Ariadne pomyliła miejsca albo jego samego z kimś ze swoich przyjaciół. Okazuje się jednak, że większość jej paczki wciąż stoi w kolejce po posiłek. Najwyraźniej jej przypadła rola forpoczty.

— Cześć — odpowiada Eames z opóźnieniem.

Czy Ariadne każe mu odczepić się od Arthura? Może Yusuf jej coś powiedział? Albo ktoś zauważył, że gapi się ukradkiem na Arthura?

— Lubisz pastę jajeczną? — pyta Ariadne, oferując mu pół kanapki.

— Eeee — zająkuje się Eames.

— No bierz — ponagla Ariadne.

Co jest z tymi ludźmi nie tak, że koniecznie muszą dzielić się swoim jedzeniem? Eames nie przepada za pastą jajeczną, niemniej grzeczność każe mu przyjąć poczęstunek. W zamian podsuwa jej talerz wiotkich frytek ze szkolnej kuchni. Ariadne sięga po jedną i dziękuje lekkim uśmiechem. Eames odnotowuje, że est nieco bardziej powściągliwa w okazywaniu życzliwości niż Arthur, ale otacza ją ta sama aura pewności siebie i nieskrępowanego podejścia do innych.

— Spotykasz się z Arthurem, co? — zagaja.

— Tak, pracujemy razem nad projektem — odpowiada Eames ostrożnie. — Na angielski.

— Wiem, on nadaje o tym bez przerwy. — Ariadne bierze następną frytkę i zanurza ją w kleksie keczupu. — Serio, w ogóle nie słyszę o niczym innym.

— Chyba naprawdę zależy mu na nauce — mówi Eames, żeby coś powiedzieć, po czym szybko wbija zęby w kanapkę. Uch. Pasta jajeczna.

— O tak. — Ariadne wybucha krótkim śmiechem. — I to bardzo — dodaje, małpując niski głos Eamesa. — Tyle że… ten konkretny projekt traktuje ze szczególnym zaangażowaniem.

W tym momencie dołącza do nich kolejna dwójka z ferajny i Eames pozostaje bez odpowiedzi, czy Ariadne próbowała go ostrzec, żeby trzymał się z daleka od Arthura, czy też nie. A gdy wreszcie pojawia się sam Arthur, siada obok niej i chociaż rozmawia z Eamesem, cały czas bawi się bezwiednie kapturem jej bluzy.

— Boże, czy ty umiesz trzymać łapy przy sobie? — irytuje się w końcu Ariadne i strząsa z siebie jego dłoń, podczas gdy Arthur broni się ze śmiechem przed jej pacnięciami. — Idź do diabła ze swoją obsesją dotykania, ty świrze.

Eames śmieje się razem z innymi i usiłuje poczuć ulgę pewności, bo przecież Arthur po prostu taki jest, co podejrzewał od samego początku, i nie było sensu liczyć na coś więcej.

 

æææ

 

Arthur mieszka w domu większym niż dom Eamesa i bardziej nowoczesnym wewnątrz. Podłogę pokrywa nowy parkiet z twardego drewna, ściany mają stylowy szary odcień, a u stóp schodów prowadzących na piętro stoi gruby rudy kot, miauczeniem domagając się uwagi.

— To Hannah Montana — przedstawia kotkę Arthur, po czym przepędza ją z drogi. — Jak w serialu. Pomysł mojej młodszej siostry, Naomi.

— Aha — mówi Eames i omal nie upuszcza dwóch niebieskich pojemników z plastyku zostawionych u niego przez Arthura, które napełnił pieczołowicie przygotowaną przekąską: pierwszy zawiera dip szpinakowy przełożony z kupionego w sklepie opakowania, a drugi miniaturowe marchewki. — Twoi rodzice gdzieś wyszli?

— Mieszkamy tylko z ojcem — wyjaśnia Arthur i machnięciem ręki zaprasza Eamesa, żeby ruszył za nim po schodach — ale jest dziś wieczorem na dyżurze w szpitalu.

— Lekarz? — pyta Eames, usiłując oderwać wzrok od zgrabnych pośladków, poruszających się przed nim kilka stopni wyżej.

— Tak, anestezjolog.

Mijają ciąg zawieszonych wzdłuż schodów obramowanych fotografii: długowłosy Arthur na tle szkolnej klasy, mała dziewczynka o jego uśmiechu na podobnym zdjęciu, portret rodzinny nie trojga, ale czworga osób w identycznych dżinsach i kremowobiałych bluzach, ustawionych w sztucznych i jednocześnie śmiesznych pozach. Matka Arthura ma takie same oczy jak on. A może miała. Eames woli nie pytać.

— To mój pokój — mówi Arthur, kiedy docierają na samą górę.

Położone na wysokości strychu pomieszczenie, prawie dwukrotnie większe od sypialni Eamesa, wieńczy łukowaty sufit. Przez wbudowane w niego okno promienie słońca padają potokiem na wypucowany drewniany parkiet, białą pościel na schludnie posłanym łóżku, fotel i sofę ustawioną przed telewizorem i przyłączoną konsolą Xboxa. Wszystko jest idealnie poskładane i uporządkowane. Na ścianie nad biurkiem wisi wielka biała tablica (na samym biurku króluje nowiutki, błyszczący aluminiowy MacBook) ze starannie wypisanymi i oznaczonymi różnymi kolorami aktualnymi sprawami Arthura: podania na studia, organizacje i programy stypendialne, projekty szkolne. Eames odnajduje ich wspólne zadanie w wyróżnionej na czerwono części tablicy, zatytułowane bardzo czytelnie „Hamlet z Eamesem” z zakreślonym obok terminem prezentacji oraz, jak najbardziej na serio, namalowaną odręcznie uśmiechniętą emotką z nosem clowna.

— Hej, ale masz tu fajowo — mówi i obraca się, żeby przyjrzeć się bliżej reszcie pomieszczenia.

Dostrzega gitarę w kącie, strój do judo na wieszaku zaczepionym o drzwi szafy, oprawiony w ramki portret matki Arthura, młodej i uśmiechniętej. Nie jest pewien, jak wyobrażał sobie jego pokój, ale na pewno spodziewał się czegoś innego niż panująca tu fascynująca atmosfera dorosłości, perfekcji i piękna. Jednym słowem, Arthur pod postacią architektury wnętrza.

— Dzięki — odpowiada Arthur z neutralną swobodą. — Naomi nie może się doczekać, aż wreszcie wyjadę na studia, żeby mogła się tutaj przenieść. Jej pokój jest malutki. — Poprawia zsuwające się z nosa okulary i przeczesuje włosy palcami. — Wybacz, sam nie wiem, czemu tak się denerwuję, że tu jesteś. — Uśmiecha się przepraszająco. — To idiotyczne. Ty byłeś totalnie wyluzowany, gdy przyszedłem do ciebie.

— Byłem wyluzowany — powtarza Eames z niedowierzaniem. — Przecież o mało nie zrzuciłem na ciebie lampy.

Arthur śmieje się, zaskoczony.

— Myślałem, że to tylko… hmm…

— …nagły atak padaczki? — podpowiada Eames i również wybucha śmiechem. — Nie, ja zawsze mam problem z koordynacją ruchów, kiedy… — I dokonuje nieumyślnej demonstracji, niechcący strącając wieczko z pojemnika, z którego tryskają na jego rękę strugi zielonej papki. — O kurcze. — Rozgląda się za pudełkiem chusteczek albo czegoś podobnego, co mogłoby posłużyć do otarcia, zarumieniony, nadal roześmiany i rozsiewający drobne kropelki zmiksowanego szpinaku na lśniącej czystością podłodze.

— Czekaj, zaraz — woła Arthur wyszczerzony od ucha do ucha, po czym spieszy Eamesowi na ratunek.

Przejmuje od niego oba pojemniki, stawia je na małym stoliku obok sofy i wraca z zabranym stamtąd plikiem serwetek. Eames łapie je pospiesznie i schyla się, żeby wytrzeć parkiet, po drodze zlizując smugi dipu z palców, rozdarty między upokorzeniem a rozbawieniem. Kiedy znów prostuje się z kulą zmiętych serwetek w dłoni, spoważniały Arthur patrzy ze zmarszczonymi brwiami na jego palec wskazujący, wciąż wsunięty do ust.

— Przepraszam — mówi Eames niewyraźnie i szybko cofa rękę, czemu towarzyszy głośne cmoknięcie. — Gdzie mogę się umyć?

— Umyć? A, no tak — odpowiada Arthur z lekkim roztargnieniem. — Najbliżej będzie w mojej łazience, o tam — i wskazuje Eamesowi otwarte drzwi w drugim końcu sypialni.

Łazienka Arthura nie jest już tak nieskazitelna jak jego pokój. Na podłodze leży wilgotny, najwyraźniej niedawno użyty ręcznik, a na półce pod lustrem szczoteczka do zębów z lekko przeżutym włosiem. Eames wrzuca serwetki do kosza i myje ręce. Z całych sił stara się nie wyobrażać sobie nagiego Arthura w tym pomieszczeniu, jego skropionej wodą z prysznica skóry, odbicia w lustrze, przed którym się goli, owinięty jedynie ręcznikiem w pasie. Kurwa mać. Eames nie dopuści, by znów mu stanął, zwłaszcza że ulżył sobie na pięć minut przed wyjściem z domu.

Uchyla drzwiczki apteczki — ibuprofen, krople na nadkwasotę żołądka, druga para okularów, pianka do golenia. Zaczyna podejrzewać, że Arthur nie ma ani jednej wstydliwej tajemnicy.

Kiedy wychodzi z łazienki, Arthur siedzi na sofie, jak zwykle po turecku, i kartkuje Hamleta, podgryzając kawałek marchewki. Włączył jakąś muzykę, coś, czego Eames nie rozpoznaje, ale pasujące do niego brzmieniem, wpadająca w ucho mieszanka lekkiej alternatywy i folku. Unosi wzrok, gdy Eames odchrząkuje cicho dla oznajmienia swojego powrotu, i jego twarz rozjaśnia się momentalnie w promiennym uśmiechu, przyjaznym i otwartym jak dla wszystkich, przy czym każdy, do kogo jest skierowany, kuriozalnie odbiera go jako osobisty.

— Słuchaj. — Arthur odkłada książkę i znów poprawia okulary. — W najbliższą sobotę jest małe… małe luźne spotkanie u mojego kumpla. Zdał maturę w zeszłym roku i wyjechał na studia. Przyjeżdża do domu na ten weekend i zwalamy się wszyscy do niego. Wiem, że go w ogóle nie znasz, ale to żaden kłopot. Może miałbyś ochotę się wybrać? Powinno być fajnie, nic wielkiego, za to pełen relaks w małym gronie, te rzeczy.

Zaskoczony Eames nie wie, co powiedzieć.

— Ariadne też tam będzie? — wyrzuca nagle, bo propozycja Arthura brzmi tak, jakby… Gdyby Eames nie był pewien, co jest grane, mógłby pomyśleć, że został właśnie zaproszony jako osoba towarzysząca.

— Tak — potwierdza Arthur, a jego uśmiech dziwnie blednie. — Jasne, że będzie. I paru innych, których znasz. Wybieramy się wszyscy. Całą… całą paczką.

— Aha. — Do Eamesa dociera wreszcie, o co chodzi. _Całą paczką_. Arthur pyta go jako kumpla, oczywiście. Co za idiotyzm doszukiwać się jakichś podtekstów. — Pewnie, nie ma sprawy. Przyjdę.

— Serio? — rozjaśnia się Arthur. — Możemy zabrać się jednym samochodem, jeśli chcesz. Tylko bądź tutaj w sobotę koło ósmej wieczorem.

— Dzięki, klawo — odpowiada Eames i poprawia się błyskawicznie: — Ekstra.

Uśmiecha się, ponieważ Arthur się uśmiecha, a jego uśmiech jest zaraźliwy. Przez długą, pełną napięcia minutę po prostu szczerzą się do siebie, Arthur na sofie, Eames na stojąco, patrzą sobie w oczy i w piersi Eamesa wzbiera coś na kształt bólu z przyjemności połączonej z lękiem. Mruga, zmuszając się do przerwania magicznej chwili.

— Pomyślałem, że najlepiej będzie zająć się tym kawałkiem, gdzie Rosenkrantz mówi o leżeniu w trumnie. Stąd już tylko krok do wielkiego monologu Hamleta.

— Dobra — przytakuje Arthur, bez wysiłku przechodząc na bardziej urzędowy tryb — ale to ty zagrasz Rosenkrantza. Ma siedemdziesiąt wersów, a Guildenstern najwyżej trzy.

Eames wygrzebuje z torby pożyczoną od Arthura książkę i otwiera ją na założonej stronie.

— Przelecimy ten fragment? — pyta, po czym zamyśla się na krótko. — Wiesz, w zasadzie niegłupio byłoby przejść prosto od jego zakończenia do klasycznego „być albo nie być”, nie sądzisz?

Zaintrygowany Arthur otwiera szeroko oczy.

— O tak — odpowiada, strzelając w podekscytowaniu palcami. — Tak, to byłoby świetne… Dałbyś radę pociągnąć obie rzeczy?

— Jasne — zapewnia go Eames.

Nabiera tchu i wprawia się w stan gotowości, bo za moment usiądzie obok Arthura, żeby wspólnie z nim przerobić tekst, co bez wątpienia oznacza maraton koncentracji na postaci i jej słowach przy jednoczesnej bliskości Arthura, który pochylony nad ramieniem Eamesa będzie czytał razem z nim, uśmiechał się i dawał aż nazbyt dobrze do zrozumienia, że bardzo chce zostać jego _przyjacielem_. Nie ma co zwlekać, to tylko pogorsza sprawę. Eames siada na sofie, wygładza otwartą stronę i wskazuje Arthurowi wers rozpoczynający wybrany fragment.

Arthur czyta zdania Guildensterna w ten czarująco drewniany sposób, który paradoksalnie służy roli. Słuchając, Eames opuszcza lekko barki, przybiera cień błazeńskiej pozy Rosenkrantza, wczuwa się w jego niemal groteskową osobowość. Kiedy przychodzi kolej na niego, czyta prosto i bez wahania, po raz pierwszy od miesięcy zwalnia naturalny angielski akcent z uwięzi, zmiękcza spółgłoski i zaokrągla przedłużone samogłoski w końcowych sylabach, czego zawsze stara się unikać w zamerykanizowanej wersji swojej wymowy.

— Kurcze, jak ty to robisz? — pyta Arthur po zakończeniu kwestii Eamesa, zamiast odpowiedzieć własną.

— Przecież to tylko wstępna próba bez rozgrzewki — protestuje Eames ze śmiechem wywołanym nutą podziwu w głosie Arthura i porzuca Rosenkrantza na rzecz obgryzania paznokci. — Żaden wielki wyczyn.

— Kurcze — mówi znowu Arthur, a potem wyjmuje książkę z rąk Eamesa, zamyka ją i siada frontem do niego. — Cholera, ty naprawdę masz niesamowity talent.

— Skąd, no nie przesadzaj. — Eames nie przestaje się śmiać, zadowolony i zdenerwowany jednocześnie.

— Grasz w teatrze. Rysujesz — wylicza Arthur, nie zwracając uwagi na jego słowa. — Masz nieziemski akcent i z marszu interpretujesz rzeczy z kosmosu, na przykład, bo ja wiem, cholerną symbolikę uszu. Przyjaźnisz się z tym geniuszem Yusufem. — Potrząsa głową, wyraźnie pod wrażeniem. — Jak ty to robisz, że tak wymiatasz?

— Nabijasz się ze mnie? — pyta oszołomiony Eames. — Dopiero co zafajdałem ci podłogę pieprzonym szpinakiem, a jak się zdenerwuję, to prawie dostaję drgawek. To ty wymiatasz. Jesteś chodzącą perfekcją i naprawdę nie mam zielonego pojęcia, czemu zadajesz się z kimś takim jak ja.

— Z kimś takim jak ty — powtarza Arthur, znów potrząsając głową. — Kurcze blade. — Odchrząkuje i patrzy na Eamesa z intensywną powagą. To jego mina przewodniczącego samorządu szkolnego, z tym że mniej sztywna, a bardziej szczera. — Eames, jesteś zupełnie inny niż ludzie, których znam.

 _Taa, INNY_ , chce skomentować Eames ironicznie, ale nie potrafi wydusić ani słowa, przytłoczony autorytetem we wzroku Arthura. Poza tym, w jego ustach _inny_ wcale nie brzmi aż tak źle.

— Ty też — odzywa się wreszcie, pokonawszy opór w zaschniętym gardle. — Jesteś… Myślę, że jesteś po prostu… Fenomenalny.

Arthur oblizuje wargi, przeskakuje spojrzeniem na usta Eamesa i przez jedną krótką sekundę zdaje się, że… że…

Komórka Arthura rozdzwania się gwałtownie i obaj podskakują, przestraszeni niespodziewanym hałasem.

— Przepraszam, przepraszam — usprawiedliwia się Arthur i unosi uspokajająco jedną dłoń, drugą wyławiając aparat z kieszeni.

Odbiera połączenie, a kiedy rozmawia, Eames zaciska ręce w pięści i zmusza się do wyrównania oddechu. Przyjaciele, powtarza z naciskiem w myślach. _Przyjaciele_.

— Cholera — mówi Arthur po pożegnaniu się z rozmówcą. — To była drużynowa mojej siostry.

— I co? — pyta Eames, niepewny co to może znaczyć.

Arthur wzdycha.

— Wygląda na to, że Naomi zwichnęła sobie kostkę przy zabawie w berka. Muszę ją odebrać i zawieźć na pogotowie na prześwietlenie. Uch, ojciec się wścieknie.

— O kurcze — mówi Eames ze współczuciem. — A mała, dobrze się trzyma?

— Chyba tak. Nie wiem dokładnie. Ma dziesięć lat. Wszystko możliwe.

— Lepiej już pójdę — odpowiada Eames pospiesznie i zaczyna zbierać swoje rzeczy. — Pogadamy jutro. O projekcie.

— W porządku. — Arthur ponownie wzdycha, niecierpliwie przerzucając telefon z ręki do ręki. — Szlag by to trafił. Przepraszam, że tak wyszło.

— No to widzimy się w szkole, co? — upewnia się Eames.

Raptowna zmiana planów przynosi mu ulgę, bo przez tamtą króciutką chwilę rzeczywiście myślał, że…

— Uhm — potwierdza Arthur, wciąż zachmurzony. — Dzięki, że wpadłeś.

Eames waha się przez ułamek sekundy, zbiera się w sobie, po czym wyciąga rękę i odważa na kumpelskie klepnięcie Arthura w plecy. Ucieka, zanim Arthur ma czas zareagować i ewentualnie zrewidować swoje zdanie, czy „inność” Eamesa aby na pewno jest pozytywna.

 

æææ

 

— Chodźmy — ponagla Eames, kiedy Yusuf pojawia się wreszcie w ich tradycyjnej kryjówce za pawilonem wychowania plastycznego, cudownie ozdrowiały z tajemniczej grypy, która wczoraj zwaliła go z nóg na dokładnie jeden dzień.

— A dokąd idziemy? — pyta Yusuf, odważnie podążając za Eamesem w kierunku głównego budynku szkoły.

— Do stołówki. No chodź, szybciej.

— Dobrze wiesz, że nie jem tego obrzydliwego syfu — komentuje Yusuf, niezbyt logicznie w obliczu faktu, że otwiera właśnie torebkę Doritos. — Eames. Co ty kombinujesz, do diabła?

— Zjemy dziś obiad z przyjaciółmi Arthura — oznajmia Eames. — On cię podziwia, jedna cholera wie dlaczego. Więc tam idziemy.

Za nic w świecie nie dałby rady podejść w pojedynkę do stolika zajętego przez paczkę Arthura, wystawiony na ciekawskie spojrzenia jego przyjaciół, ale na szczęście przyszedł mu do głowy pomysł przyprowadzenia ze sobą Yusufa. W najgorszym wypadku będą po prostu rozmawiać we dwóch.

— Aha — odpowiada Yusuf. — Wszystko jasne. Czyli traktujesz mnie jak przepustkę do elitarnego kręgu Wspaniałych Przyjaciół Arthura?

— Przymknij się, oni tu są — warczy Eames i szturcha go w ramię. — Nie bądź dupkiem. Wystarczy, żebyś zachował się przyzwoicie, dobra?

— Chuj by cię strzelił — życzy mu Yusuf z głębi serca. — Wisisz mi coś, Eames. Coś dużego. I wcale, kurwa, nie żartuję. Ci ludzie to kompletnie nie moja bajka.

Eames puszcza jego słowa mimo uszu i zmierza prosto do stolika Arthura, który już go dostrzegł i z uśmiechem zaprasza do zajęcia wolnego krzesła naprzeciwko, podczas gdy Ariadne czyha z gotową do wręczenia połówką kanapki. Eames szczerzy się mimowolnie. Może Yusuf nie był mu w ogóle potrzebny.

— Cześć wszystkim — mówi, po czym przyjmuje oferowaną kanapkę i kładzie własną torebkę z drugim śniadaniem na blat. — Arthur, znasz chyba Yusufa?

— Tak, jasne — potwierdza Arthur i wita go skinieniem głowy. — Hej, siema.

Yusuf przeczesuje palcami swoją kozią bródkę i zmusza się do bardzo sztucznego uśmiechu.

— Siema — powtarza obojętnie i zaraz przenosi całą uwagę na paczkę Doritos.

— Jak tam twoja siostra? — zwraca się Eames do Arthura, pozornie zajęty wyłącznie rozpakowywaniem prowiantu, złożonego z zebranego dziś rano w panice asortymentu zupełnie przypadkowych składników: jednego banana (niedojrzałego), kromki chleba (suchej), buteleczki energetycznego napoju z miłorzębu, ulubionego dziwactwa matki (sfermentowanego) i prehistorycznego opakowania serowych krakersów (przypuszczalnie zapomnianego przez poprzedniego właściciela domu).

— Całkiem nieźle, to było tylko niegroźne zwichnięcie. Najwięcej bólu sprawiła jej złość na koleżankę, która sfaulowała i przewróciła ją przy mrożonym berku — odpowiada Arthur, a na jego ustach pojawia się uśmiech czułości. — Naomi potrafi być dziwna. Powinniście się kiedyś poznać.

— Pewnie — zgadza się Eames, mimo że jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie czuł zapału do zawierania znajomości z czyimiś młodszymi siostrami. — Jasne, kiedy tylko chcesz.

Próbuje obrać banana ze skórki, ale ta okazuje się zbyt twarda. Decyduje się więc na kanapkę od Ariadne — tym razem z masłem orzechowym — i obserwuje, jak Arthur otwiera wieczka zgrabnych plastykowych pojemników zawierających zestaw różnych sałatek: fasolowa, z makaronem, tabbouleh, jakieś tajemnicze coś z soczewicą. Jedynym niezdrowym produktem w jego zasięgu jest kawa w dużym kubku termicznym. Eames nie ma zielonego pojęcia, co w tym widoku jest aż tak czarujące, niemniej nie potrafi zareagować na niego inaczej niż błogą i zapewne głupawą miną.

— Słuchaj, Yusuf — zagaja Ariadne, jako jedyna na tyle odważna, by przełamać jego znudzony dystans. — Czy to prawda, że tydzień temu na fakultecie z chemii zmieszałeś flunitrazepam?

— Skąd taki pomysł? — obrusza się Yusuf i macha lekceważąco ręką. — To był fenobarbital. I nie tydzień temu, ale w zeszłym roku.

— Coś podobnego. — Ariadne nachyla się ku niemu poufale. — Porypana sprawa. Bo wyobraź sobie, że Sofia Nuñez gania po całej szkole i rozpowiada, że spreparowałeś pigułki gwałtu i sprzedajesz je po pięćdziesiąt dolców za sztukę.

— Jeszcze lepszy pomysł — komentuje Yusuf ironicznie. — Przecież to kompletny idiotyzm psuć rynek takimi cenami. Swoją drogą, jedyną rzeczą, jaką handluję, są czysto naturalne zioła. Reszta nie jest przeznaczona na sprzedaż, tylko do prywatnych celów badawczych.

Eames patrzy na oboje z niedowierzaniem, bo ma wrażenie, jakby nawiązali ze sobą nić porozumienia. Rzuca zdumione spojrzenie Arthurowi, który zdradza podobne zaskoczenie.

— Najważniejsze — podejmuje przerwany wątek, ignorując zadziwiającą wymianę zdań po prawej stronie — że Naomi nie stało się nic poważnego.

— Uhm — przytakuje Arthur z namysłem i przełyka porcję sałatki. — Zwłaszcza że po śmierci mamy ojciec pilnuje nas jak paranoik. — Unosi wzrok na Eamesa. — Nie powiedziałem ci jeszcze, że moja matka nie żyje — mówi tonem stwierdzenia, bez cienia wątpliwości w głosie.

— Yyy, domyśliłem się — zająkuje się Eames lekko. — Czy…

— Tak, to był rak — odpowiada Arthur na ledwo zaczęte pytanie. — Zmarła trzy lata temu. — Gestykuluje widelcem w stronę sałatki. — Gotowanie było jej domeną.

— Tego też się domyśliłem.

Arthur unosi kącik ust, nie w ten olśniewająco promienny sposób na każdą okazję, lecz bardziej miękko, intymniej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.

— Nigdy o niej nie rozmawiam. — Podsuwa pojemnik z tabbouleh bliżej Eamesa. — Jej przepis. Skosztuj.

— Ale nie mam… — zaczyna Eames i zaraz urywa, bo Arthur podaje mu swój widelec, a że absolutnie nie wypada wykręcać się od spróbowania słynnego tabbouleh jego zmarłej mamy, Eames częstuje się odrobiną zmieszanego z przyprawami kuskusa. — Pyszne — chwali, po czym grzecznie przesuwa pojemnik z powrotem do Arthura.

— Nie, możesz dokończyć — zachęca Arthur. — Będzie w sam raz pod twojego banana i kawałek suchego chleba.

— Zamknij dziób — śmieje się Eames. — Spieszyłem się dziś rano, jasne?

— O, to widać. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że na krakersach da się wyhodować aż taką pleśń. Możesz być dumny, poszerzyłeś dziś moją wiedzę o świecie.

Dogadują sobie dalej ze śmiechem, od czasu do czasu robiąc przerwę na włączenie się do toczących się wokół nich rozmów, a gdy rozlega się dzwonek, do Eamesa dociera, że ani niczego nie rozlał, ani nie przewrócił, ani nie błysnął żadną perłą brytyjskiego slangu. Prawdziwy postęp.

 

æææ

 

Eames zbiera się właśnie do wyjścia z klasy po fakultecie z angielskiego, kiedy Arthur wyjmuje z kieszeni komórkę i zatrzymuje go w progu.

— Nie mam jeszcze twojego numeru.

— Bo nie mam telefonu — wyznaje Eames. — W Anglii miałem, ale matka… Nieważne. Nie mam telefonu.

Nie chce zgłębiać w tej chwili tematu ani tym bardziej opowiadać Arthurowi, jak wpadł swego czasu w bardzo złe towarzystwo, co po części skłoniło jego matkę do decyzji o przeprowadzce do Stanów, bo uznała, że tylko w ten sposób może odciąć go od fatalnych wpływów, i że obecnie wykazuje w stosunku do niego przesadną czujność, obejmującą między innymi zakaz posiadania telefonu komórkowego. Szczerze mówiąc, Eames nie odczuwał jego braku — aż do tej chwili.

— Hej — mówi Arthur. — Jesteś jak podróżnik w czasie. Człowiek z innej epoki.

Eames chwyta go za rękę i odwraca ją płasko wnętrzem do góry. Jednocześnie ściąga zębami zakrętkę cienkopisu, po czym bazgrze na skórze Arthura swój adres mailowy.

— Masz przynajmniej profil na Facebooku? — pyta Arthur.

— Na Facebooku? — powtarza Eames ze zbolałą miną.

— Rozumiem. Popatrz, wszyscy gadają, jaki ze mnie hipster, ale tobie do pięt nie dorastam. Taki niezależny luzak jak ty nie potrzebuje ani komórki, ani fejsa, co?

— Dostałeś przecież mój adres mailowy — broni się Eames i w tym samym momencie uświadamia sobie, że wciąż trzyma Arthura za rękę. — A tak do twojej wiadomości, mam laptopa.

— Uhm, stoi schowany za gramofonem i steampunkową maszyną do pisania — drwi Arthur dobrodusznie.

Eames puszcza jego dłoń i sięga wyżej, żeby poprawić mu zsuwające się z nosa okulary.

— Swój swego zawsze pozna — odpowiada z uśmiechem. — Ja przynajmniej używam wyłącznie elektronicznych emotek, a nie rysuję ich na tablicy.

Ruszają we dwóch do drzwi, boksując się po drodze łokciami.

— Nie mam pojęcia, skąd wzięła mi się dobra opinia o tobie — dogryza Eamesowi zarumieniony Arthur.

— Też się dziwię — zgadza się Eames pozornie. — No to na razie, do soboty wieczorem, co?

— Tak, na razie. — Arthur zagryza dolną wargę i przerzuca pasek torby przez szczupłe ramię. — Do soboty.

 

æææ

 

Tego samego wieczoru, w trakcie cichej kolacji (norma w ich domu od czasu pewnych przykrych wydarzeń) Eames odchrząkuje i pyta matkę, czy nie przemyślałaby ponownie kwestii telefonu komórkowego.

— Tylko po to — dodaje szybko, zanim pojawi się sprzeciw — żeby być w kontakcie z moim nowym kumplem. Jest przewodniczącym samorządu w szkole i naprawdę nie… nie kimś w stylu tamtych ludzi. Chodzi o esemesy, nic więcej. Dla niego to dziwne, że nie mam telefonu.

Matka mierzy go długim spojrzeniem.

— Zobaczymy — odzywa się wreszcie.

— Dzięki, mamo.

Robi mu się prawie słabo ze szczęścia, bo to pierwszy raz, kiedy nie usłyszał w odpowiedzi stanowczego „Nie” albo jeszcze dosadniejszego „Mowy nie ma, do jasnej cholery”.

 

æææ

 

Pojawia się u Arthura nieco za wcześnie, bo nerwy nie pozwoliły mu usiedzieć dłużej w domu. Hannah Montana króluje na schodach przed wejściem i obserwuje go niewzruszenie obojętnym wzrokiem; jej puszysty rudy ogon elegancko otacza przednie łapy. Eames omija ją szerokim łukiem i naciska guzik dzwonka. Moment później drzwi otwierają się z rozmachem i Eames zostaje skonfrontowany z chudą dziesięciolatką o blond włosach, zadziwiająco sprawnie manewrującą aluminiowymi kulami.

— Arthur! — woła dziewczynka na całe gardło na jego widok. — Przyszedł!

— Hannah Montana chce chyba wejść do środka. — Eames ledwo słyszy własne słowa przez dzwonienie w uszach, pozostałość po okrzyku małej.

— Nie — odpowiada Naomi. — Lubi tu siedzieć. Dziwna jest. — Odskakuje na kulach krok w tył, lekko podkurczając stopę ze zwichniętą kostką. — Dobra, wchodź. On strasznie panikuje na górze, że nie ma co na siebie włożyć.

Eames chętnie rzuciłby jakiś rozbawiony i pełen wyższości komentarz, gdyby nie fakt, że sam przymierzył z tuzin koszulek, zanim zdecydował się na jedną z nich.

— Może pójdę… — na wpół proponuje, wskazując na schody prowadzące na piętro.

— Arthur! — krzyczy znów Naomi. — Wpuścić go do ciebie na górę?!

Nad ich głowami coś ze stukiem upada na podłogę, a po chwili dobiega ich głos Arthura:

— Co?! Jezu, Naomi, nie rozumiem ani słowa z twoich wrzasków!

— Powiedziałam — zaczyna Naomi od nowa, ale tym razem kuśtyka bliżej schodów i woła w ich kierunku — że on już przyszedł! Wpuścić go do ciebie?!

— Przyszedł?! — odkrzykuje Arthur i produkuje kolejne głośne stuknięcie.

Eames podchodzi do Naomi i unosi wzrok w tej samej sekundzie, w której Arthur cofa się gwałtownie od poręczy na drugim piętrze. O ile Eames może dowierzać swoim oczom, mignął mu właśnie przed nimi nagi tors.

— Pójdę po niego — oznajmia z uśmiechem, po czym w pośpiechu wbiega na stopnie.

— Myślałam, że jesteś Anglikiem! — woła za nim Naomi. — On tak mówił. Ale ty przecież gadasz normalnie. Wcale nie jak Anglik.

— Wybacz — odpowiada Eames, szczerzy się jeszcze szerzej i pędzi do Arthura.

Sądząc po pasku światła pod drzwiami łazienki, Arthur jest dokładnie tam. Jego pokój tonie w porozrzucanej garderobie i prezentuje się znacznie mniej porządnie niż dwa dni temu. Włączony laptop, otwarty na stronie Facebooka, zalewa pomieszczenie dudniącą muzyką. Nic dziwnego, że Arthur nie dosłyszał, co chciała przekazać mu siostra. Eames ścisza paroma kliknięciami odtwarzany kawałek i odchrząkuje.

— Arthur?

— O, cześć — odzywa się Arthur przez drzwi. — Będę gotowy za minutkę. Przepraszam.

— To ja przepraszam. Przyszedłem za wcześnie.

Przenosi wzrok na tablicę nad biurkiem. Zapisane na niej notatki nie uległy zmianie, Arthur nie starł uśmiechniętej emotki. Eames sięga po marker i wypełnia kolorem jej nos.

— Cześć — słyszy ponownie.

Artur stoi w otwartych drzwiach łazienki. Jest już w pełni ubrany w spodnie z szarej wełny i mechaty sweter, z wycięcia którego wystaje kołnierzyk koszuli. Nie nosi okularów, przypuszczalnie zastąpił je szkłami kontaktowymi. Zaczesane gładko do tyłu włosy sprawiają, że wygląda dużo doroślej niż zwykle.

— Cześć — powtarza Eames jak echo, obezwładniony nagłą nieśmiałością. — Jednak znalazłeś coś, co mogłeś na siebie włożyć. Dobry wybór, jeśli moje zdanie gra jakąś rolę.

Arthur uśmiecha się z zażenowaniem i spogląda po sobie.

— Naomi to słodka smarkula, ale ma trochę za długi język. — Podchodzi do biurka, stuka w klawiaturę laptopa i wylogowuje się z Facebooka. — Wysłałem ci dziś maila, dostałeś go?

Eames dostał. Wiadomość zawierała konspekt ich wspólnego projektu, doskonale przemyślany, precyzyjnie zaplanowany i okraszony szeregiem idiotycznych emotek, których jedynym zadaniem niewątpliwie było doprowadzenie Eamesa do śmiechu.

— Tak, dzięki — odpowiada. — Czekaj, masz tutaj… — Wyciąga rękę i opuszką kciuka ściera z żuchwy Arthura smugę kremu do golenia.

Nie wie, dlaczego ten przelotny i praktycznie neutralny dotyk miałby wywołać szybsze bicie serca, niemniej jego puls ostro przyspiesza.

— Powinniśmy już iść — mówi prędko, próbując utrzymać na wodzy odpływające w niebezpieczne rejony myśli.

Arthur mruga kilkakrotnie, jak gdyby jego uwaga również powędrowała w inne strony, po czym szybko kiwa głową.

— Dobra, poczekaj, wezmę tylko telefon i ehm… ten tego. Chwila.

 

æææ

 

Eames szybko odkrywa, że „małe luźne spotkanie u kumpla” wygląda raczej na sporą imprezę: dom przyjaciela Arthura dudni od głośnej muzyki i przekrzykujących się ze śmiechem głosów dobrych czterdziestu osób, popijających coś na dobry humor z plastykowych kubków. Eames wędruje za Arthurem przez szereg pomieszczeń, czując się jak celebryta na czerwonym dywanie, kiedy zostaje przedstawiony każdej grupce, przy której Arthur przystaje na rytualne ni to przybicie piątki, ni to uścisk dłoni. Dużą część gości Eames zna już ze szkoły, ale reszta jest mu obca. Kiedy wreszcie docierają do znacznie mniej zatłoczonej piwnicy, gdzie znajdują rozpartą na fotelu-poduszce Ariadne, uzbrojoną w puszkę piwa i kontroler do Guitar Hero, ogarnia go autentyczna ulga.

— Przyjacielu! — słyszy jej wołanie i rumieni się idiotycznie, uświadomiwszy sobie, że skierowała te słowa do niego, a nie do Arthura.

Ariadne podaje stylizowany na gitarę kontroler Arthurowi, który zakłada sobie jego pasek na szyję i kilkoma szybkimi ruchami przestawia poziom gry na zaawansowany. Zewsząd rozlegają się jęki.

— Uwaga, nadciąga wielka apokalipsa — anonsuje Ariadne i poklepuje fotel, zapraszając w ten sposób Eamesa, by usiadł obok niej.

— Jest aż taki dobry? — pyta Eames i siada ostrożnie, co wcale nie chroni go przed zapadnięciem się w miękkie siedzenie i praktycznie stoczeniem na Ariadne.

— Totalnie rządzi. Nie wziąłeś sobie nic do picia?

— Nie — odpowiada Eames. — Może później.

Nie chce pić dziś wieczorem, bo obawia się, że alkohol za bardzo rozwiązałby mu język. Przytulone do jego boku ciało Ariadne, drobne, ciepłe i zrelaksowane, przynosi automatyczne odprężenie. We dwoje obserwują skupionego na monitorze Arthura. Jego roztańczone na przyciskach kontrolera palce sieją prawdziwe spustoszenie wśród pozostałych graczy, którzy zdesperowanymi krzykami podkreślają swoją niemoc.

— A gdzie gospodarz i zarazem honorowy gość? Nie pojawił się jeszcze? — pyta Eames, kiedy Arthur przygotowuje się do kolejnej rundy rzezi niewiniątek.

— Jeszcze nie — mówi Ariadne i pociąga spory łyk z puszki. — Podobno musiał wyskoczyć na jakiś czas, ale ma wrócić niedługo po ósmej.

— Jak on się właściwie nazywa?

— Dominick Cobb.

Przesadnie staranna wymowa Ariadne, typowa dla lekkiego podchmielenia, wyraźnie sygnalizuje jej stan. Osoby o tak filigranowej sylwetce jak ona często reagują silnie nawet na małą ilość piwa, niemniej Eames czuje budzący się w nim niepokój.

— Był kiedyś przewodniczącym samorządu — ciągnie Ariadne. — Przed Arthurem. Można w zasadzie powiedzieć, że to jego pierwowzór.

— Tak? — Eames nie do końca rozumie, bo trudno mu wyobrazić sobie, że Arthur mógłby być czyjąś kopią, o ile właśnie to ma na myśli Ariadne.

— Był… Zresztą sam zobaczysz — kwituje Ariadne machnięciem ręki. — Jest nieziemski.

— Tyle że nie umie kosić drani jak ja! — wtrąca się Arthur, udowadniając, że potrafi roznosić przeciwników na strzępy na zaawansowanym poziomie gry i jednocześnie przysłuchiwać się czyjejś konwersacji. — Mam was, obwiesie!

— Dajesz się poznać z dość zastraszającej strony — prycha Eames z rozbawieniem.

— I po was! — woła znów Arthur, po czym zdejmuje z szyi kontroler i, cały w dołeczkach, pada na fotel, prosto na Ariadne i Eamesa, wpychając się między nich przy pomocy spiczastych łokci i długich nóg.

— Aua, Arthur, ty dupku — skarży się Ariadne i próbuje zrzucić go z siebie, podczas gdy Eames śmieje się bezsilnie, kompletnie rozbrojony wygłupami Arthura, mimo że pieszczotliwe kuksańce nie są raczej zaadresowane do niego.

— O, patrzcie — mówi Arthur, raptem uspokojony. — Jest Dom!

A potem z godną podziwu gracją wyskakuje z gąbczastego fotela i zmierza pospiesznie w kierunku jasnowłosego faceta, który przed chwilą pojawił się w drzwiach. Obaj witają się uściskiem dłoni i biorą na chwilę po męsku w objęcia. Eames zauważa nagłą sztywność w zachowaniu Ariadne, poprawiającej sobie włosy i obciągającej koszulkę. Patrzy na nią uważniej, żeby stwierdzić, co się dzieje, i widzi jej pociemniałe ze zdenerwowania, szeroko otwarte oczy.

Pospiesznie podnosi się na nogi.

— Wstawaj. — Wyciąga rękę do Ariadne, żeby pomóc jej podnieść się w miarę godny sposób, co nie należy do najłatwiejszych rzeczy, kiedy ktoś odrobinę nietrzeźwy chce opuścić zapadające się przy każdym ruchu siedzenie.

— Jak wyglądam? — pyta Ariadne syczącym szeptem, zakładając kosmyki włosów za uszy. — Jasna cholera, kurcze blade.

— Wyglądasz bosko — uspokaja ją Eames, podczas gdy jego serce rwie się do radosnego tańca, bo zdaje się, że Ariadne nie jest jednak dziewczyną Arthura, a jeśli nią jest, to w ogóle nie spełnia się w tej roli.

— Dobra. — Ariadne ponownie obciąga koszulkę. — W porządku. No to jazda. — I z uśmiechem na twarzy rusza w kierunku drzwi, kołysząc wąskimi biodrami.

Eames odprowadza ją wzrokiem, bo co innego może zrobić, poza tym, no cóż, tam, dokąd kuszącym krokiem podąża Ariadne, stoi też Arthur.

— Ariadne! — wykrzykuje Dom i pociąga ją w objęcia, rozpromieniony i serdeczny, a Eames przysuwa się w tym czasie do Arthura, na tyle blisko, by niemal zetknąć się z nim ramieniem, bezgranicznie uszczęśliwiony całym zajściem. — Jak leci, mała? Co porabiasz?

Ariadne wyplątuje się z uścisku Doma, ale wciąż nie zdejmuje dłoni z jego barków. Eames niechętnie przyznaje, że facet roztacza ten sam czar co Arthur, niemniej odmawia mu wszelkich dalszych podobieństw. Ubrany w dżinsy i prostą koszulę, nosi się bardziej swobodnie niż on, a jego całej postawie brak połowy tej staranności, którą charakteryzuje się Arthur nawet w najbardziej pieski dzień.

— Nudno tu jak diabli — odpowiada rozanielona Ariadne. — A co u ciebie?

Dom nabiera tchu, milczy przez chwilę, a potem spogląda za siebie, na schody prowadzące na parter. Eames dopiero w tym momencie dostrzega stojącą w ich cieniu szykowną, smukłą dziewczynę.

— Chodź, Mal — mówi Dom i zaprasza ją bliżej gestem ręki. — Podejdź tutaj. Chcę przedstawić cię paru ludziom.

Uwagi Eamesa wystarcza na zebranie tylko pobieżnych wrażeń o Mal — zabójczo seksowna, pewna siebie, bardzo kobieca, Francuzka — bo zaraz zostaje odwrócona w całości przez Ariadne, jej nagle zesztywniały uśmiech i kontrolowaną z wysiłkiem mimikę.

— Strasznie was przepraszam — odzywa się Ariadne cicho dobrą minutę po tym, jak Dom rozpoczyna uroczą historyjkę o swoim pierwszym spotkaniu z Mal — ale… ale muszę… — I ucieka pędem po schodach na górę, czego Eames w ogóle nie może wziąć jej za złe.

 

æææ

 

Wymyka się z pomieszczenia przy pierwszej sprzyjającej okazji. Nie okazuje się to proste, bo Dom — Eames może to teraz przyznać bez oporów — jest rzeczywiście świetnym gościem. Wydawało mu się poprzednio, że tylko jakiś skończony frajer może mieć czas i chęć na zadawanie się z licealistami podczas swojej studenckiej przerwy semestralnej, ale okazuje się, że się mylił. Dom wcale nie rozpływa się we wspomnieniach złotej ery samorządu szkolnego kierowanego jego ręką, tylko po prostu nadrabia zaległości towarzyskie z dawnymi znajomymi, gawędzi z nimi o muzyce, nauczycielach, wykładowcach, dobrych stronach życia na studiach. Poza tym widać, że Arthur go uwielbia i cieszy się nicią porozumienia powstającą między nim a Eamesem. Mal też jest całkiem przyjemną osobą, skłonną do śmiechu i łatwą w nawiązywaniu kontaktu. Okazuje Domowi ciepłe uczucia, ale bez przesadnego afiszowania się ich związkiem.

— Idę poszukać Ariadne. Zobaczę, co się z nią dzieje — mówi Eames cicho do Arthura, gdy tylko nadarza się odpowiedni moment.

— Gdzie ją w ogóle wcięło? — pyta Arthur, rozglądając się ze zdumieniem dokoła. To jasne, że nie ma pojęcia, co się z nią działo, zbyt rozproszony powitaniem Doma, by zauważyć jej reakcję na przybycie starego przyjaciela.

— Eee, może tylko za dużo wypiła — improwizuje Eames i przypuszczalnie nawet nie mija się z prawdą. — Skoczę szybko na górę i sprawdzę, czy wszystko gra.

Improwizacja nie tylko nie mija się z prawdą, ale idzie z nią ramię w ramię, co Eames stwierdza po namierzeniu Ariadne piętro wyżej. Nie jest już lekko wstawiona, ale kompletnie pijana. Gada głośno i gestykuluje dynamicznie, rozlewając z trzymanego w dłoni kubka jakąś niewątpliwie wysokoprocentową mieszankę.

— Hej. — Eames podchodzi bliżej i płynnie zamienia jej kubek na inny, napełniony colą light. — Dobrze się bawisz?

— Jasne — śmieje się Ariadne — No pewnie że tak.

Trudno, będzie musiał kręcić się w pobliżu i mieć ją na oku. Znajduje spokojny kącik w rogu pokoju, siada i obserwuje. Ariadne sprawia wrażenie, jakby się rzeczywiście dobrze bawiła, ale nie jest do końca sobą, zachowuje się nienaturalnie energicznie i hałaśliwie. Z drugiej strony wszyscy inni też są na tyle zawiani, że nie zwracają uwagi na jej wyskoki. A już na pewno nie przejmują się, kiedy Ariadne porzuca w połowie ostrą partię gry w Głodne Hipcie i pędzi w kierunku toalety, zielona na twarzy.

Eames klnie pod nosem i podąża za nią dyskretnie, klnąc w duchu, gdzie do cholery podziewa się Arthur, gdy jest potrzebny. Ariadne siedzi na brzegu wanny, trzyma się oburącz za brzuch i wygląda jak drobna kupka nieszczęścia.

— Wymiotowałaś? — pyta Eames i zamyka za sobą drzwi łazienki.

— Nie. — Ariadne potrząsa głową i połyka łzy. — Szlag by trafił. Ale czuję się paskudnie i wolałam zapobiegawczo… coś zrobić. Rzygnąć na przykład. Kurcze, ale jestem pijana.

— Jesteś — potwierdza Eames ze współczuciem i siada obok niej.

— Tylko nie myśl sobie, że zachowuję się jak głupia smarkula — usprawiedliwia się Ariadne. Pociera oko, wyraźnie rozdrażniona swoim stanem i bełkotliwą wymową. — To było przecież wzajemne! Wiesz, w zeszłym roku był taki czas, że… Ciężko to wytłumaczyć. Pocałował mnie. Ale zaraz miał wyjechać na studia i oboje odłożyliśmy sprawę na później. Wydawało się, że to aktualne, skoro tu przyjechał i… Myślałam, że teraz będziemy mogli…

Eames obejmuje ją ramieniem, przytula do siebie i głaszcze drugą ręką po włosach. Ariadne opiera głowę o jego bark i wybucha niepohamowanym płaczem, głośnym i bardzo mokrym, co chwila przepraszając, że ziemia nosi jeszcze takie ofiary losu jak ona. Eames ucisza ją spokojnym szeptem i czeka, aż minie najgorsze.

Drzwi uchylają się ze skrzypnięciem w momencie, gdy melancholia Ariadne przechodzi w zwykły alkoholowy stupor. W szparze obok framugi pojawia się twarz Arthura, zaniepokojona i pełna zdumienia.

— Co się dzieje? — pyta. — Przepadłeś na dobre pół godziny.

Eames wskazuje gestem głowy na Ariadne i unosi znacząco brwi.

— Dobierasz się do niej? — Mina Arthura twardnieje gwałtownie. — Jezu drogi!

— Nikt się do mnie nie dobiera — protestuje Ariadne, biorąc Eamesa w obronę. — On jest fantastyczny. — Poklepuje go niezręcznie po ramieniu. — Eames jest fantastyczny.

— Dom — próbuje wyjaśnić Eames. — Dom i Mal.

— Nie mów mu — prosi Ariadne żałośnie. — Eames. To niefantastycznie mówić mu takie rzeczy.

— Czekaj — przerywa jej Arthur. — Ty lecisz na Doma? — Wchodzi do łazienki, zamyka drzwi i opiera się o umywalkę. — Ariadne? Lecisz na Doma?

— Leciałam — odpowiada Ariadne ostrożnie. — Czas przeszły.

— Skrystalizowany dziś wieczorem — uściśla Eames. — Co przypuszczalnie skłoniło ją do tego, żeby napruć się w sztok.

— W sztok! — woła Ariadne z zachwytem. Prostuje się i uśmiecha promiennie do Eamesa. — Powiedziałeś „w sztok”! Kto tak mówi? O mój boże, ty jesteś Anglikiem! Arthur, on jest Anglikiem!

Kąciki ust Arthura drgają i wędrują do góry. Odrywa się od umywalki, siada na opuszczonej klapie muszli klozetowej i pieszczotliwie klepie Ariadne po policzku.

— Powtarzałem ci to sto razy — przypomina jej z satysfakcją.

— Złaź. — Głos Ariadne raptownie zmienia brzmienie. — Arthur, złaź, złaź z kibla! — krzyczy, po czym rzuca się w kierunku klapy sedesu, w porę uniesionej przez wstającego Arthura, i spektakularnie wymiotuje do muszli.

— Przyniosę jej szklankę wody. — Arthur krzywi się i cofa o spory krok. — Zaraz wracam.

Eames pomaga jej usiąść z powrotem i oprzeć się o siebie, a potem podaje kilka płatków papieru toaletowego do otarcia ust. Ariadne znów zaczyna płakać, ale znacznie ciszej niż przedtem, tak jak robią to ludzie czujący się naprawdę tragicznie, i Eamesowi jest jej potwornie żal zarówno z powodu alkoholowych dolegliwości, jak i złamanego serca.

— Przepraszam — mamrocze Ariadne, pociągając nosem.

— Nie ma za co — zapewnia ją Eames kolejny raz z rzędu.

— Nie, jest za co. Zepsułam wam wieczór — upiera się Ariadne z powagą. — Tobie i Arthurowi.

— Mnie i Arthurowi? — dziwi się Eames wyrozumiale. — Wątpię, żeby…

— On cię bardzo lubi — szemrze Ariadne słabym głosem. — Zdaje się, że chciał dziś jakoś… no wiesz, zbliżyć się do ciebie. A ja to zepsułam.

— Chciał… chciał co? — zająkuje się Eames — Co ty pleciesz? Szajba ci odbiła?

— Szajba! — cieszy się znów Ariadne. — Hej, jesteś taki brytyjski!

Arthur powraca ze szklanką wody, a Eames pomaga mu skłonić Ariadne do wypicia niemal całej jej zawartości. Dobrze, że może się skupić na tym zadaniu, bo jego zszokowany mózg wciąż przetwarza ostatnią usłyszaną informację. Czyżby to miała być prawda? Jak to możliwe, żeby…?

— Spadamy — decyduje Arthur i podciąga chwiejącą się na nogach Ariadne do góry. — Ariadne, jeśli puścisz pawia w moim samochodzie, nie odezwę się do ciebie do końca życia.

— Ani słowa o pawiach — grozi Ariadne i obejmuje jedną ręką szyję Eamesa, a drugą Arthura.

Żeby zapewnić stabilną pozycję, obaj podtrzymują ją w pasie, stykając się przy tym skrzyżowanymi na jej plecach ramionami. Trudno o mniej odpowiednią chwilę na gwałtowany przypływ pożądania, ale Eames kompletnie traci panowanie nad sobą. Rękaw swetra Arthura, bez przerwy łaskoczący go w nagie przedramię, nie pozwala myśleć o niczym innym.

— Nie możemy zawieźć jej do domu — mówi Arthur, gdy są już na zewnątrz. — Zabierzemy ją do mnie. Wyślę wiadomość do jej siostry i poproszę, żeby wykręciła się jakoś za nią przed rodzicami.

Pakują Ariadne na tylne siedzenie samochodu. Arthur przypina ją pasem i upewnia się skrupulatnie, czy zrobił to wystarczająco ciasno, tak by ograniczyć nadmierną mobilność. Eames obserwuje jego pewne ręce, troskliwie zabezpieczające dziewczynę przed wszelkim zagrożeniem, i nagle ma serce w gardle, poruszone nadzieją, że Ariadne mogła jednak mówić prawdę.

— Dobrze ci tam z tyłu? — pyta Arthur, kiedy wreszcie ruszają.

Ariadne odpowiada pozytywnym w brzmieniu pomrukiem, najwyraźniej znów po jasnej stronie wygenerowanego przez alkohol nastroju.

— Jej samochód stoi tutaj — Arthur wskazuje ruchem głowy na zaparkowane niedaleko auto — ale wrócimy po niego rano. — A po chwili milczenia dodaje: — Chyba że ty siądziesz za kółkiem?

— Nie — mówi Eames. — Nie umiem jeździć. Nigdy nie zrobiłem prawa jazdy.

— Niemożliwe. — Na policzkach Arthura pojawiają się i zaraz znikają cienie dołeczków. — To zaskakująco urocze, Eames. Nie masz komórki, prawa jazdy ani profilu na Facebooku.

— Chciałeś powiedzieć, że jestem dokładnie jak twoja babcia — podsumowuje Eames z podszytą śmiechem desperacją.

— Nie, tego bym nie powiedział. — Arthur obejmuje prawą dłonią dźwignię zmiany biegów i prowadzi samochód jedną ręką, co kilka sekund zerkając na Eamesa wesołym wzrokiem. — Co sądzisz o sam-wiesz-kim? Jest w porządku, co? — pyta, dla dobra Ariadne obniżając głos do szeptu.

— Tak, pewnie. Przyjemny gość.

— To dobrze — cieszy się Arthur. — Bo chyba też mu się spodobałeś. — Hamuje na czerwonym świetle, naciska łapkę kierunkowskazu, czeka. — Przepraszam, że… że po wejściu do łazienki pomyślałem… No wiesz, ty i Ariadne. W jej przypadku zawsze włącza mi się instynkt opiekuńczy.

— Nic wielkiego — zapewnia go Eames. — Nie tknąłbym jej przecież.

— Wiem, jesteś porządnym facetem, dlatego przepraszam.

Eames zbiera całą odwagę i ostrożnie kładzie rękę na dłoni Arthura spoczywającej na dźwigni zmiany biegów. Arthur rzuca mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.

— Nie tknąłbym — mówi Eames jeszcze raz z naciskiem, bo chce, żeby Arthur w końcu zrozumiał.

— Nie tknąłbyś — powtarza Arthur zdławionym nagle głosem i w tym samym momencie rozlega się trąbienie kierowcy stojącego za nimi, zniecierpliwionego brakiem reakcji na zielone światło.

Eames cofa rękę. Arthur wrzuca bieg, mruga kilkakrotnie i rusza odrobinę zbyt ostro. Ariadne jęczy.

Serce Eamesa wali w piersi tak szybko i mocno, że jego bicie powinno być doskonale słyszalne dla każdego we wnętrzu samochodu. Arthur nie odzywa się więcej, prowadzi w nieco szybszym tempie niż przedtem i co rusz zmienia stację radiową. Eames skręca się z niepewności, z każdą mijającą sekundą milczenia czuje się coraz gorzej. Co, jeśli Arthur zastanawia się, jak spławić go w subtelny sposób? Co, jeśli się wścieknie albo zacznie panikować? Eames wierci się na fotelu, totalnie zdołowany. Ariadne również nic nie mówi, zbyt senna lub udręczona mdłościami, by skarżyć się na nerwowy styl jazdy.

Wreszcie zatrzymują się przed domem Arthura. Jest ledwo po dziesiątej; włączona lampa wciąż oświetla werandę, a we wszystkich oknach pali się światło.

— Wiem, że to nie pora — szepcze Arthur, zaciągając hamulec ręczny — ale czy nie mógłbym po prostu…

Odpina pas, pochyla się do Eamesa, muska jego wargi w leciutkim pocałunku i odsuwa się z powrotem, zanim Eames ma czas uwierzyć, co się przed chwilą stało.

Za ich plecami Ariadne wydaje słaby okrzyk zachęty. Arthur odwraca się gwałtownie i piorunuje ją wzrokiem.

— Do boju, Arthur! — dopinguje Ariadne niemrawo.

— Zamknij się — gromi ją Arthur, ale jego usta drgają w tłumionym uśmiechu.  
Ściska dłoń Eamesa, a potem wysiada, otwiera tylne drzwi i pomaga jej wydostać się z samochodu.

Krótki odpoczynek na tylnym siedzeniu zdziałał cuda dla kondycji Ariadne. Drogę po schodach przed głównym wejściem pokonuje o własnych siłach, zataczając się tylko nieznacznie, a gdy w progu zjawia się ojciec Arthura, wita go niemal normalnie.

— Tato, masz coś przeciwko, żeby u nas zanocowała? — pyta Arthur. — Jej rodzice wiedzą.

— Pokój gościnny — mówi ojciec dobitnie.

— Eames — przedstawia się Eames i wyciąga dłoń w jego stronę.

— Miło cię poznać — brzmi trzeźwa odpowiedź. — Też zamierzasz u nas nocować?

— Nie, mieszkam zaraz za rogiem.

— Eames jest fantastyczny — informuje Ariadne radośnie. — I z Wielkiej Brytanii!

— Jazda na górę — przerywa jej Arthur i wymownie wskazuje na schody. — Eames, mogę… prosić cię na minutę?

Eames ochoczo wspina się za prowadzącym Ariadne Arthurem na pierwsze piętro, do położonej na końcu korytarza sypialni dla gości. Arthur przezornie stawia przy łóżku opróżniony kosz na śmieci, a na stoliku nocnym szklankę wody, podczas gdy Ariadne zdejmuje trampki i wpełza bez słowa pod kołdrę. Arthur przesuwa dłonią po jej głowie, ściąga podtrzymującą koński ogon gumkę i wygładza rozpuszczone włosy.

— Dobranoc — szepcze, po czym gestem wzywa Eamesa do wspólnego opuszczenia pokoju.

Korytarz tonie w półmroku, rozjaśnionym jedynie światłem nocnym wetkniętym w gniazdko obok uchylonych drzwi do toalety. Za jednymi z innych, zamkniętych drzwi, śpi zapewne Naomi.

— Dzięki, że się nią zająłeś — odzywa się Arthur półgłosem.

Przełyka ślinę i mową ciała zdradza swój następny ruch jeszcze przed jego wykonaniem: patrzy najpierw na rękę Eamesa, zanim sięga po nią nieśmiało.

— Chyba… chyba dobrze to interpretuję, prawda? — pyta.

— Tak — odpowiada Eames bez tchu i pochyla się do pocałunku, bo nie wytrzyma już ani sekundy dłużej.

Ich wysunięte ku sobie wargi stykają się, znów leciuteńko, z wahaniem, łączą się w nieporadnej synchronii i chwilę później odrywają od siebie. Eames unosi powieki, żeby zobaczyć, czy Arthur nie czuje się przytłoczony sytuacją, ale nie potrafi wyczytać z jego pociemniałych oczu niczego poza ciepłem i ciekawością.

— Tak dobrze? — pyta więc i słyszy drżenie własnego głosu, zupełnie niepotrzebne, bo Arthur przytakuje ruchem głowy i pochyla się ponownie po więcej.

Tym razem z wahania pozostaje niewiele. Odnajdują lepszy kąt i Eames pokrywa usta Arthura drobnymi pocałunkami, słyszy szmer wydychanego przez nos powietrza, czuje dłoń zakradającą się na kark i obejmującą go zdecydowanie. Zaciska ręce na bokach Arthura, rozkoszuje się dotykiem jego ciała pod swoimi palcami, zachwycony otrzymanym przyzwoleniem. Nie, więcej niż przyzwoleniem — zaproszeniem. Arthur oddycha ciężko i nagle porzuca wszelkie wątpliwości, przysuwa się bliżej i przywiera mocno do Eamesa, całując go z coraz większą natarczywością.

— Hej, hej, spokojnie. — Eames, zaalarmowany gwałtownym wybuchem determinacji, cofa się i patrzy, czy wszystko w porządku. — Jestem tu, nigdzie ci nie ucieknę.

Arthur wzdycha, oblizuje wargi i kiwa głową, zarumieniony po czubki uszu.

— Lepiej już idź — szepcze. — Mój ojciec czeka.

— Niech to cholera — klnie Eames szczerze i szybko kradnie kolejny pocałunek, zwlekając z wypuszczeniem Arthura z objęć. Ciasnota w spodniach narasta; wydaje mu się, że w dociśniętym do swojego podbrzusza kroczu wyczuwa podobną twardość, ale dziś wieczorem już temu nie zaradzą, a przynajmniej nie wspólnie. — No dobra, idę — zapowiada i zaraz zaprzecza tym słowom, wychylając się po ostatni pocałunek. Arthur smakuje colą i balsamem do ust z pszczelim woskiem.

— Powinieneś, i to zaraz — potwierdza Arthur, niemniej ściga wargi Eamesa swoimi i wsuwa długie palce w jego włosy.

Odskakują od siebie pospiesznie, spłoszeni niespodziewanym szmerem na schodach, i wydają to samo westchnienie ulgi na widok Hanny Montany, kierującej się leniwym truchtem w głąb korytarza.

— Teraz to już naprawdę idę — obiecuje Eames. — Widzimy się jutro?

— Nie mogę. — Arthur jest wyraźnie zmartwiony. — Kurcze, mamy zlot rodzinny. Poza miastem. Nic wielkiego, ale powiedziałem, że przyjadę. Wrócę dopiero późnym wieczorem.

— W takim razie do poniedziałku. Poza tym są jeszcze maile.

— Nie mam tej konfiguracji w telefonie — odpowiada Arthur coraz bardziej markotnym tonem i bierze Eamesa za rękę. — A niech to szlag.

— Szkoda — zgadza się Eames, masując kciukiem jego knykcie, palce, stwardniałe i chropawe od strun gitary opuszki. — Wpadnij do mnie w poniedziałek po lekcjach.

— Zaraz po szkole mam zebranie samorządu, ale może trochę później?

— Dobrze — odpowiada Eames i nagle nie może zapanować nad szerokim i niewątpliwie debilnym uśmiechem.

 _Arthur_.

— Do poniedziałku, Eames. Trzymaj się.

Eames sam nie wie, jak udaje mu się oderwać od Arthura, ale w następnej chwili jest już na zewnątrz, wciąż wyszczerzony jak kompletny imbecyl.

 

æææ

 

Rano czyta krótkiego e-maila od Arthura:

_Hej! Ariadne ożyła i czuje się nieźle, podwiozę ją do samochodu, gdy będę wyjeżdżał. Na dziś to tyle, będę w sieci dopiero wieczorem. Naprawdę musisz zorganizować sobie komórkę albo przynajmniej konto na Facebooku:). Do jutra na długiej przerwie!_

Eames chce odruchowo nacisnąć na funkcję „odpowiedz”, ale rezygnuje, gdy widzi, że wiadomość została wysłana ponad godzinę przed jego przebudzeniem.

Zamiast tego wchodzi na stronę Facebooka i niechętnie tworzy profil dla użytkownika E. Ames, wybierając możliwie wysokie ustawienia prywatności. Nie ma bladego pojęcia o poruszaniu się po tym portalu i niewielkie szanse na poszerzenie swojej wiedzy, skoro ignoruje wszelkie sugestie podsuwane automatycznie przez Facebooka. Parę minut zajmuje mu znalezienie Arthura, którego profil jest oczywiście tak samo chroniony maksymalnymi ograniczeniami dostępu. Eames przez długą chwilę wisi strzałką myszy nad przyciskiem „Dodaj znajomego”, wreszcie każe sobie przestać być dupkiem i klika w niebieski prostokąt.

Nie mija minuta, a otrzymuje powiadomienie systemowe, że Arthur zaakceptował jego zgłoszenie, zapewne na drodze magicznym sposobem omijającej brak konfiguracji poczty elektronicznej w telefonie. Niestety nie udaje mu się zdziałać więcej niż wysłać ekranowi komputera rozanielony uśmiech, bo z dołu rozlega się zniecierpliwione wołanie matki, nakazującej Eamesowi wziąć prysznic, ubrać się i przyjść w końcu na śniadanie.

Po powrocie do siebie otwiera pocztę i znajduje siedem nowych notek, wszystkie z Facebooka. Sześć z nich to zapytania o zgodę na dodanie do znajomych, wysłane przez przyjaciół Arthura, między innymi Ariadne. Siódma to prywatna wiadomość od niego samego:

_Nie mogę za często zaglądać do telefonu, ojciec się wścieka. Chcę tylko dać znak życia. Więc daję ;)_

Eames męczy się nad odpowiedzią bardziej, niż chciałby się przyznać. W efekcie poprzestaje na lakonicznym:

_Cześć. Nudno tu bez Ciebie._

Na kolejny odzew Arthura musi niestety trochę poczekać. W tym czasie odbiera trzy kolejne oferty dodania do znajomych od innych ludzi ze szkoły, uczy się na pamięć swojej roli na prezentację projektu, odkrywa na Facebooku aplikację newsfeed i dowiaduje się, że Ariadne uroczyście przysięgła nie tknąć alkoholu do końca swojego życia. Dom Cobb przysyła zapytanie o przyjęcie do grona znajomych. Niedługo później to samo robi Mal.

Wreszcie pojawia się krótka notka od Arthura:

_Tu też. Ciotka cały czas pyta, czy z kimś chodzę._

Eames rumieni się, uśmiecha jak głupek i wierci na krześle, zanim wystukuje odpowiedź:

_I co jej powiedziałeś?_

Znów czekanie, ale już nie tak długie. Potem kilka słów:

_Nic. Ale tęsknię za Tobą._

Eames obgryza skórkę przy paznokciu i gapi się na monitor przez parę minut. Dopiero po ich upływie zbiera odwagę, żeby napisać:

_Nawzajem._

 

æææ

 

Miał szczerą nadzieję, że sobotnie pocałunki, otwarte przyznanie wzajemnej sympatii i nawet wczorajsza nieśmiała wymiana korespondencji przyniosą ulgę i rozwieją tremę ogarniającą go na widok Arthura. Ale teraz, podczas poniedziałkowej długiej przerwy, Eames musi niestety stwierdzić, że był zbyt optymistyczny. Gdy tylko dostrzega Arthura siedzącego przed równiutkim rządkiem plastykowych pojemników z jedzeniem i nabijającego coś na widelec ruchem eksponującym seksowny zarys kostki nadgarstka, potyka się o własne stopy i wpada na jakiegoś ucznia, który z hukiem upuszcza zastawioną tacę.

— Do licha — klnie Eames i zaczyna zbierać z podłogi kupki makaronu, żałując, że nie może cofnąć czasu o dwie minuty.

— Do licha? — słyszy rozbawiony głos Arthura, spieszącego mu z pomocą, bo Arthur taki właśnie jest, pełen wsparcia i życzliwości, i Eames naprawdę nie wie, jak mogło mu się wydawać, że przestanie wywierać to na nim wstrząsające wrażenie.

— Cześć — mówi, boleśnie świadomy faktu, że wita go z kłębkiem spaghetti w garści.

— Cześć. — Usta Arthura rozciągają się w dyskretnym, intymnym uśmiechu, tak bardzo różniącym się od zwykłego, szerokiego i przyjaznego, przeznaczonego dla reszty świata. — Dziś jest całkiem znośna pogoda, po jedzeniu planujemy wyjść trochę na zewnątrz.

— Dobra — odpowiada Eames i czyści pobieżnie podłogę serwetką, nagle zupełnie nieprzejęty swoją ewidentną niezdolnością do pokonywania prostych odcinków drogi bez powodowania wypadków. — Super.

Nie jest pewien, kogo dokładnie Arthur miał na myśli mówiąc „planujemy”, a jak się wkrótce okazuje, nie wie tego również nikt inny, bo kiedy Arthur pyta, kto idzie z nim przed szkołę, każdy znajduje jakiś powód, by zostać na stołówce. Wyleczona z wczorajszego kaca Ariadne obserwuje rozwój wydarzeń z absolutnie niewinną miną i Eames rozważa, czy jej jednak nie pocałować, choćby z samej wdzięczności.

W ten oto sposób wychodzą tylko we dwóch i spacerują po dziedzińcu z rękami schowanymi głęboko w kieszeniach przed chłodną przedwiosenną bryzą.

— Jak tam zjazd rodzinny? — pyta Eames, szukając tematu do rozmowy, i stara się iść tak, by unikać ciągłego zderzania się z Arthurem łokciami.

— Nudny jak flaki z olejem. Zero rówieśników. Jestem najstarszym wnukiem, reszta to banda smarkaczy.

Trasa, którą podążają, prowadzi w kierunku pustego boiska do piłki nożnej, przypominającego o tej porze roku płaskie pole usiane burymi piramidkami topniejącego śniegu. Jeśli Arthur szuka tam dyskretnego miejsca, gdzie mogliby się całować, Eames zaproponowałby odpowiedniejsze, nie jest jednak pewien, czy rzeczywiście ma taki cel.

— Znam już na pamięć swój tekst z Rosenkrantza i Guildensterna — zagaja ponownie.

— Ja też — odpowiada Arthur. — Przejrzałem go parę razy po drodze.

Zbliżają się do jednej z bramek; Arthur zwalnia na wysokości słupka i rozgląda się szybko dokoła. Większość uczniów odważnych na tyle, żeby stawić czoła pogodzie, trzyma się blisko budynku szkoły, oferującego osłonę przed wiatrem. Są daleko, ale na pewno wciąż w stanie dojrzeć dwie stojące na otwartym boisku osoby, choć raczej trudno im będzie rozpoznać, kto to taki.

— No to… — Arthur wyjmuje rękę z kieszeni i sięga po dłoń Eamesa.

— Uhm — mruczy Eames, po czym splata palce z palcami Arthura, czując nagłe walenie serca. — Wiesz, znam lepsze miejsce.

— Serio? Myślałem, że podczas przerwy obiadowej wszystkie tradycyjne punkty są zajęte.

— Nie wszystkie — zapewnia Eames i mocno ściska jego rękę. — Jeden jest dobrze schowany.

— W porządku — mówi Arthur ochrypłym głosem i powoli cofa dłoń. — Prowadź.

Yusuf, dzięki bogu, przepadł gdzieś bez śladu, więc miejsce za pawilonem wychowania plastycznego jest opustoszałe. Eames wciąga Arthura w ciszę i prywatność niszy z nieużywanym wyjściem ewakuacyjnym, przyciska plecami do murowanej ściany, chłonie wzrokiem jego otwarte, chętne usta i czarne od rozszerzonych źrenic oczy.

— Genialny punkt — przyznaje Arthur gorliwie, a potem dotyka żuchwy Eamesa i przysuwa się bliżej.

Arthur dobrze całuje, myśli Eames w oszołomieniu, kiedy poddaje się jego wargom i długim, eleganckim palcom, przytrzymującym go stanowczo w miejscu. To jasne, że ma w tym wprawę, wyraźnie poświadczoną wyczuciem tempa i urozmaicaniem drobnych, płytkich pocałunków głębszymi, bardziej namiętnymi. Eames kładzie dłonie na jego barkach, zsuwa je po bokach i zatrzymuje na szczupłych biodrach, które obejmuje mocno i przyciąga do siebie. Tym razem nie ma żadnych niejasności, wyraźnie wyczuwa podbrzuszem twardy kształt penisa Arthura. Napiera na niego mocniej, chcąc podarować mu więcej tarcia, chcąc uszczknąć trochę dla siebie, a wtedy Arthur…

Arthur raptownie traci swobodę, dyszy i szarpie się naprzód, omal nie siniacząc ramion i szczęki Eamesa, uderza biodrami o jego krocze serią ostrych, krótkich pchnięć.

— Hej — mówi Eames i cofa się gwałtownie. — Hej, spokojnie.

— Przepraszam. — Arthur, cały zarumieniony, uśmiecha się z zażenowaniem. — Wybacz, to jest dla mnie takie… nowe.

— Nowe? — dziwi się Eames, nie mogąc uwierzyć, co sugeruje Arthur. — Czekaj, jak to nowe?

— No tak — odpowiada Arthur i bardzo delikatnie głaszcze jego ucho. — Ja jeszcze nigdy z nikim. No wiesz. Nie do końca.

— Naprawdę? — pyta kompletnie zdumiony Eames, bo przecież Arthur… to _Arthur_. Fantastyczny facet. Nieziemsko przystojny. Nie sposób pojąć, że do tej pory nikt inny nie przyparł go do ściany i nie zacałował na śmierć.

— Dobra, zaczynam czuć się jak totalna żenada. — Uśmiech Arthura blednie. — Czy siedemnastoletni prawiczek to coś aż tak niespotykanego?

— Nie — mityguje Eames szybko. — Kurcze, pewnie że nie. Zdziwiłem się tylko, bo przecież… wyglądasz super. Jak to możliwe, że się z nikim nie bzyknąłeś?

— O jasna cholera — szepcze Arthur ochryple. — Uwielbiam twoje słownictwo.

Rzuca się dosłownie na Eamesa, wczepia wargami w jego wargi, zasypuje je pocałunkami, a Eames kompletnie gubi wątek rozmowy, odurzony ustami Arthura, jego dłońmi, jego _wszystkim_.

— Ha — rozlega się niepokojąco bliski głos Yusufa. — A nie mówiłem, Eames?

Eames i Arthur odskakują od siebie jak oparzeni, głównie ze strachu, że ich przyłapano. Eames odwraca się błyskawicznie i bez chwili zastanowienia kilkakrotnie boksuje pięścią ramię Yusufa.

— Ty dupku — warczy, niepewny co w nim przeważa: złość, że ktoś im przeszkodził, czy też paradoksalna duma, że został nakryty właśnie z Arthurem. — Czego się tu pałętasz, ty perwersie?

Yusuf pociera obolałe ramię i patrzy z uniesioną brwią to na niego, to na Arthura.

— Taaa, wszystko jasne, ja jestem perwersem. Bo przecież to ja puszczam się z przewodniczącym samorządu za pawilonem wychowania plastycznego.

— Nikt się z nikim nie puszcza — wytyka Arthur trzeźwo, widocznie już uspokojony po pierwszym momencie zaskoczenia.

— Całujemy się tylko, nie? — dodaje Eames. — A teraz spadaj.

— To ja odkryłem ten kącik, nie ty — wypomina Yusuf, po czym z absolutnym spokojem wyjmuje z kieszeni jointa oraz zapalniczkę i najwyraźniej nie ma zamiaru ruszyć się z miejsca.

— Chyba żartujesz — denerwuje się Eames, wlepiając w niego sfrustrowane spojrzenie. — Naprawdę chcesz tu sterczeć i wypalić całą działkę?

— Nie jestem aż taką sknerą. Chętnie się podzielę.

Eames robi rozpaczliwie błagalną minę, próbując wysłać mu telepatyczny przekaz: _Idź sobie stąd, bo chcę dalej całować się z Arthurem, a tak w ogóle może przestałbyś insynuować, że palimy razem gandzię, gdy obok stoi mój cudowny, idealny, nowy chłopak, którego nie imają się żadne nałogi?_

— A ja chętnie skorzystam — mówi Arthur i wyciąga rękę po świeżo zapalonego skręta.

— Ale za dziesięć minut mamy angielski! — wykrzykuje Eames w zdumieniu.

Arthur wzrusza ramionami, jakby chciał powiedzieć: _Jeśli wszedłeś między wrony, musisz krakać jak one_ i wciąga dym z wprawą jawnie świadczącą o tym, że przynajmniej w kwestii marihuany jego dziewictwo już dawno zostało stracone.

— Chyba jesteś inny, niż myślałem — komentuje Eames kretyńsko, kiedy odbiera jointa od zadowolonego i chwilowo niemego z powodu powstrzymywanego w płucach dymu Arthura.

— Za to ty — kontruje Arthur moment później, wypuszczając z ust błękitny obłoczek — wcale nie jesteś tak podejrzanym typkiem, jak ci się wydaje. Wkradanie się do klasy po dzwonku z wielką paczką zwietrzałych krakersów to za mało.

Eames mimowolnie parska śmiechem i omal nie upuszcza skręta, a potem szczerzy się szeroko do Arthura i, jeszcze bardziej mimowolnie, do Yusufa.

 

æææ

 

Trawka pozwala Eamesowi przejść o zdrowych zmysłach przez popołudnie, które bez jej pomocy okazałoby się zabójczą torturą — najpierw godzina spędzona w ławce sąsiadującej z ławką Arthura, potem ciągnąca się w nieskończoność lekcja francuskiego. Gdy wreszcie rozlega się zbawcze brzęczenie dzwonka, działanie marihuany mija i Eames musi o własnych siłach przeczekać spotkanie samorządu szkolnego, zanim będzie miał Arthura tylko dla siebie.

— Skończy się wpół do piątej. No, najpóźniej o piątej — powiedział mu Arthur, kiedy żegnali się po angielskim. — Nie będziemy debatować godzinami. Zresztą to ja prowadzę zebranie, więc nie ma sprawy.

Eames idzie piechotą do domu, gdzie po kolei wykonuje wszystkie obowiązki, jakie przychodzą mu do głowy: zdejmuje czyste naczynia z suszarki, wynosi śmieci, nawet chowa do szafy ułożone w stos wyprane ubrania, wszystko to w nadziei, że matka nie będzie marudzić po powrocie z pracy. Lodówka zieje pustką; oboje żywią się głównie posiłkami na wynos lub odgrzewanymi mrożonkami, bo żadne z nich nie potrafi porządnie gotować. Eames grzebie w spiżarce i wychodzi z niej z łupem w postaci paczki koktajlowych krakersów i pozostałej jeszcze ze świąt Bożego Narodzenia połówki miętowego batona, przypuszczalnie teraz już kompletnie scukrzonego. Kładzie znalezisko na komodzie w swoim pokoju na wypadek, gdyby Arthur był głodny — zapewne będzie, i to bardzo — po czym przygotowuje jeszcze szklanki i butelkę wody. Gdy ostatnio odwiedzał Arthura, w tle grała muzyka, ale Eames nie ma w swoim zbiorze niczego, co pomogłoby zbudować nastrój. Słucha niemal wyłącznie ostrej brytyjskiej alternatywy, w której na próżno szukać łagodnych akustycznych brzmień w sam raz pod pocałunki.

Rozważa właśnie kwestię szybkiego skoku pod prysznic, kiedy dzwonek przy wejściu oznajmia przybycie Arthura. Eames rzuca spojrzenie na zegar: dokładnie wpół do piątej. Motywacja Arthura rzeczywiście musiała być niemała.

Pędzi do drzwi i otwiera je z rozmachem.

— Cześć.

— Cześć — odpowiada Arthur i oblizuje wargi, rozczochrany od wiatru i prawie onieśmielony. — Czy twoja… ehm…

— Nie, ciągle w pracy. Wróci najwcześniej za godzinę. — Eames chłonie go wzrokiem, tym łapczywiej, że wolno mu już robić to bezkarnie. — Jesteśmy sami.

Arthur jako pierwszy wbiega na schody. Gdy tylko zamykają za sobą drzwi pokoju, zrzuca z siebie torbę i płaszcz, po czym chwyta Eamesa za ramiona i przypada do jego ust po pocałunek, dużo odważniejszy niż wszystkie dotąd. I chociaż Eames najchętniej dałby porwać się jego zapałowi, a może nawet przenieść całą akcję na łóżko, wie, że przedtem powinni zakończyć rozmowę, którą przerwał im dziś Yusuf.

— Moment — szepcze między pocałunkami, nie mogąc jednak zdobyć się na oderwanie od Arthura. — Czekaj, chwila… o kurcze.

— Co? — Arthur odsuwa się lekko, zaczerwieniony i zadyszany — Co jest?

— Musimy… — zaczyna Eames, ale zaraz urywa, bo rozpraszają go ręce wczepione w jego bicepsy i ciemne punkciki kiełkującego zarostu pod uchem Arthura. — Sam też nie mam wielkiego doświadczenia, więc musimy jakoś…

— O. Racja. Dobra. O to chodzi — wzdycha Arthur z odrobiną zniecierpliwienia. — Wiesz, nie planuję czekać z utratą cnoty do nocy poślubnej, jeśli akurat to nie daje ci spokoju. Po prostu do tej pory brakowało mi okazji.

— Nawet mi na myśl nie przyszło, że chcesz czekać do ślubu — uśmiecha się Eames, obejmuje dłonią jego policzek i przesuwa kciukiem po nabrzmiałej dolnej wardze. — Wolałbym tylko wiedzieć, jak daleko zechcesz się posunąć.

Skóra Arthura jest tak gorąca, że niemal parzy wnętrze dłoni.

— Nie wiem — prycha Arthur cicho. — Nie możemy pójść na żywioł? I zobaczyć, co z tego wyjdzie?

Eames wybucha śmiechem. Przynajmniej raz to on z nich dwóch wykazuje większy rozsądek.

— Żywioł rzadko trzyma się konkretnych granic. — Jeszcze raz delikatnie całuje Arthura w usta i odsuwa się na bezpieczniejszą odległość. — Ręce?

— Uhm — przytakuje Arthur skwapliwie. — Tak. Ręce. Jak najbardziej.

— Usta? — pyta Eames, już z większym wahaniem, bo sam robił to zaledwie dwukrotnie, za każdym razem kompletnie pijany.

— Zdecydowanie. — Arthur energicznie kiwa głową, a jego oddech przyspiesza. — To znaczy, kiedyś. Dojdziemy do tego. Stopniowo.

— Zgoda. — Eames całuje go ponownie. — Pełna nagość?

— Tak, poproszę — mruczy Arthur w jego usta i Eames znów nie może zapanować nad śmiechem.

— Myślę, że powinniśmy mieć na to więcej czasu — ciągnie, posłuszny podszeptom rozumu. — Najlepiej kilka godzin. Bez ryzyka, że ktoś nam przeszkodzi.

— Dobra, dziś same proste rzeczy — godzi się Arthur niskim, pozbawionym tchu głosem i przymyka oczy. — A teraz chodź tutaj.

Eames obejmuje go w pasie, przyciąga bliżej, może odrobinę zbyt obcesowo, ale nie potrafi inaczej, bo wreszcie czuje się przy nim pewien siebie.

— Jeszcze nigdy… — mówi, zasypując szyję i ucho Arthura pocałunkami — …jeszcze nigdy nie byłem z kimś, kogo naprawdę lubię.

Dwie minuty później padają na łóżko. Eames sięga pod wysunięte ze spodni poły koszuli Arthura i przejeżdża dłońmi po nieskończenie miękkiej, cudownie nagiej skórze. Arthura ogarnia drżenie, jęczy zachęcająco w usta Eamesa, odwzajemnia się gorliwie, wędrując lekko zrogowaciałymi opuszkami po jego plecach pod cienką koszulką. W pokoju robi się nagle za gorąco, w przeciągu paru sekund Eames jest cały czerwony, zlany potem i stęskniony za sytuacją, w której mogliby zdjąć z siebie wszystko bez strachu, że zostaną zaskoczeni przez wracającą z pracy matkę.

Trudno, nie dzisiaj, przypomina sobie i podszczypuje sutek Arthura, który wydaje coś w rodzaju kwiku. Obaj wybuchają śmiechem, Arthur zażenowanym, Eames szczerze zadowolonym z odkrycia.

— To nie fair — mamrocze Arthur.

Szarpnięciem ciała zmienia pozycję, żeby się zrewanżować. Prowadzi to do krótkich zapasów, zakończonych burzą pocałunków w tej samej chwili, kiedy ląduje na Eamesie, a ich penisy ocierają się o siebie przypadkowo.

— Kurwa. — Arthur, zredukowany do szczupłego, boskiego ciężaru wtłaczającego Eamesa w materac, wierci biodrami w bezładnym tańcu. — O kurwa.

Eames dobrze zna ten ton i zawartą w nim desperację, mógłby odtworzyć ją co do joty, więc spycha Arthura z siebie, ignorując protesty, bo przecież… Szamocze się z jego rozporkiem, upartym jak cholera, ale Arthur już nadciąga z odsieczą, i obaj rozpinają sobie spodnie roztrzęsionymi palcami, skopują je z nóg, ściągają oporną bieliznę, a sekundę później, nadzy od pasa w dół, rzucają się znów na siebie z nieokiełznaną siłą, całują i macają na oślep, żeby złapać się wzajemnie za kutasy niezręcznymi dłońmi, Eames skazany na swoją lewą, ale Arthurowi to w ogóle nie przeszkadza, po kilku ruchach dygocze gwałtownie, głośno łapie oddech, wypręża całe ciało i szczytuje.

— Przepraszam, przepraszam — sapie, wciąż kołysząc biodrami, choć z malejącą determinacją. — Moment, zaraz, ja tylko…

Powraca uwagą do Eamesa, skupionego na nieznanym uchwycie jego szczupłych, silnych palców, ich obcym rytmie i nacisku. Okazuje się, że nie trzeba więcej — Eames dochodzi w niemal tak samo krótkim czasie jak Arthur, a potem z ulgą rozluźnia się na materacu, spocony, rozgrzany i niezdolny do powstrzymania szerokiego uśmiechu.

— Wygląda na to — odzywa się w końcu i wyciera rękę o narzutę, która i bez tego wymaga dokładnego prania — że praktycznie rzecz biorąc nie jesteś już prawiczkiem.

— Nie jestem — godzi się Arthur, prezentując dołeczki, strzechę zmierzwionych włosów i gorące spojrzenie. — Szkoda, że poszło tak szybko.

— Było idealnie — zapewnia go Eames szczerze. — Zresztą zostało nam najwyżej dziesięć minut, zanim mama wróci do domu. W sam raz, żeby doprowadzić się do porządku.

— Poza tym musimy przynajmniej zerknąć na nasz projekt — dodaje Arthur i odsuwa się nieco, żeby zająć się mokrym bałaganem na swoim brzuchu i koszuli.

— Racja. Choćby dla zachowania pozorów i uwiarygodnienia sytuacji.

Chichoczą w napadzie pustej wesołości, a Eames myśli, że chciał właśnie tego: Arthura na swoim łóżku, odprężonego po niedawnym seksie, rozchełstanego i cudownego, i że chce zatrzymać tę chwilę na wieki.

 

æææ

 

Matka Eamesa trafia w najbardziej odpowiednią chwilę. Kiedy przekracza próg domu z siatką pełną chińszczyzny na wynos, Arthur i Eames ostygli na tyle, by pozbyć się rumieńców, i wyglądają zupełnie normalnie, gdy zasiadają z nią do kolacji. Arthur zachowuje się fantastycznie. Jest uprzejmy, opisuje pracę samorządu uczniowskiego oraz przygotowania do ich wspólnego projektu na angielski i odpowiada na pytania matki Eamesa z dorosłą, naturalną prostotą.

— Nikt by nie przypuścił, że jesteś homoseksualnym, uzależnionym od gandzi degeneratem — mówi Eames z podziwem, gdy są już w bezpiecznych czterech ścianach jego pokoju.

— Swój swego zawsze pozna — kontruje Arthur beztrosko, po czym możliwie cicho przewraca go na łóżko.

 

æææ

 

— Pewnie się dziwisz — mówi Arthur dużo później, kiedy w zasadzie powinien zbierać się do wyjścia, ale zamiast tego wciąż leży z głową na piersi Eamesa i bawi się jego palcami — czemu się nie… No wiesz, nie ujawniam.

Eames tłumi ziewnięcie, błogo rozleniwiony po trzech bardzo satysfakcjonujących orgazmach i niezdolny do zaangażowania się w rozmowę.

— Pójdźmy na żywioł — powtarza wcześniejsze słowa Arthura. — I zobaczmy, co z tego wyjdzie.

— Tak? — Arthur, mimo wyraźnego zadowolenia, zdradza lekkie wahanie.

— To nasza sprawa. Poza tym naprawdę ci się zdaje, że moja matka pozwoliłaby nam siedzieć tu sam na sam, gdybyśmy jej powiedzieli? Tak łatwiej o prywatność.

— Racja — przyznaje Arthur i ze swoim typowym nieskrępowaniem całuje knykcie Eamesa, co u kogoś innego wypadłoby sztywno i żenująco. — Dobrze. — Wzdycha i mości się wygodniej na łóżku, ani myśląc o powrocie do domu, choć niedawno minęła dziesiąta. — A teraz powiedz jeszcze raz „prywatność”.

Eames odpycha go do siebie ze śmiechem.

— Ty masz chyba jakąś obsesję. Nigdy bym cię o to nie podejrzewał.

Arthur pada na niego i wciska w materac, tym razem twarzą w twarz.

— Powiedz to — nakazuje, siląc się na powagę.

— Prywatność — kapituluje Eames. — Garaż. Pisuar — dodaje, wybierając słowa, których brytyjska wymowa wyraźnie różni się od amerykańskiej.

— Mhm — mruczy Arthur i całuje Eamesa w podbródek. — Jeszcze jedno.

Eames szuka w pamięci kolejnych słów, których musiał uczyć się tutaj od nowa.

— Aluminium.

— O tak — wzdycha Arthur z rozkoszą i podnosi się w końcu na rękach, przy czym niechcący miażdży boleśnie splot słoneczny Eamesa. — Muszę już iść.

— Witaminy — stęka Eames, masując środek piersi. Chce jeszcze raz zobaczyć uśmiech Arthura.

— Teraz to już zmyślasz.

— Molestacja.

Arthur przekrzywia głowę.

— To zarzut czy samokrytyka?

— Spadaj do domu, ty szajbusie — ruga go Eames ciepło, a Arthur wyczołguje się wreszcie tyłem z łóżka, wstaje i po chwili znika za drzwiami.

 

æææ

 

Następny dzień przynosi pierwsze prawdziwe tchnienie wiosny. Eames rozpina kurtkę, zachęcony łagodnym powiewem w pachnącym roztopami powietrzu, i spontanicznie zbacza z trasy w kierunku domu Arthura. Być może trafi akurat na moment, kiedy będzie wychodził na ulicę.

Dostrzega go kilkadziesiąt metrów za rogiem, już w drodze do szkoły, i woła głośno, żeby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Gdy podbiega bliżej, Arthur wita go olśniewającym uśmiechem.

— Matka dała mi zgodę na komórkę! — oznajmia Eames triumfująco.

Ma wielką ochotę pocałować Arthura albo przynajmniej wziąć go za rękę, opanowuje jednak swoje zapędy w obliczu faktu, że są doskonale widoczni dla mieszkańców całej ulicy.

— Witamy w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku! — wiwatuje Arthur.

— Zamknij się, to nie jest mój pierwszy telefon. — Eames pociera nos i rusza za Arthurem w kierunku szkoły. — Tyle że nie miałem go tutaj.

— Łatwiej bym ci uwierzył, gdybyś ustawił sobie na Facebooku inny avatar niż systemowy anonim — przekomarza się dalej Arthur. — Nie masz swoich zdjęć?

— Mam. Ale na żadnym nie noszę koszuli.

Absolutnie nie zamierzał robić ze swoich słów szytej grubymi nićmi seksualnej aluzji, zwłaszcza że tak wygląda prawda — kiedy jego stary laptop wyzionął ducha, udało mu się uratować jedynie garstkę cyfrowych fotek.

— Nie — protestuje na widok reakcji Arthura, który oczywiście złapał przynętę i zaczyna się śmiać. — Nie to miałem na myśli. Chodzi mi tylko o zdjęcia ostatniego tatuażu. Kumpel mi je robił.

Arthur poważnieje we wręcz komediowym tempie.

— Tatuażu? — powtarza. — Nie zauważyłem, żebyś…

— No wiesz — szczerzy się Eames. — Na razie nie miałeś szansy zauważyć.

— Gdzie go nosisz? — Oczy Arthura rozszerzają się komicznie. — O mój boże. Gdzie?

Eames marszczy nos, rozbawiony jego nagłym zainteresowaniem.

— Nie wolisz poczekać i poszukać sam?

Okazuje się, że Arthur nie jest osobą obdarzoną cierpliwością, więc rzecz kończy się na tym, że obaj spieszą do kryjówki za pawilonem wychowania plastycznego, gdzie Eames jeszcze przed dzwonkiem mógłby pokazać mu wytatuowany na swojej łopatce wzór. („Drugi też zobaczysz, ale dopiero za zamkniętymi drzwiami”, zapowiedział stanowczo.)

— Szybciej, chodź — ponagla Arthur, machając energicznie ręką. — Mamy najwyżej trzy minu… — urywa i staje jak wryty przed wnęką w murze, w której zamierzali się schować.

— Co, zajęte? — Eames zrównuje się z nim i zagląda ponad jego ramieniem do wnętrza niszy. — Jezu drogi…

Ariadne przerywa badanie migdałków Yusufa przy pomocy języka i próbuje zabić ich wzrokiem.

— Przepraszam — syczy — ale znacie chyba pojęcie dyskrecji, hmm?

— Już za samo wczorajsze — Eames celuje palcem w Yusufa, rozdarty między przerażeniem a dzikim ubawem — powinienem tu zostać i gapić się dalej. Ciekawe, czy byłbyś wniebowzięty. Masz szczęście, że za bardzo lubię Ariadne i nie chcę psuć jej szyków.

— Ariadne? — pyta Arthur słabym głosem istoty znajdującej się w ciężkim szoku. — Yusuf?

Eames chwyta go za łokieć i ciągnie za sobą w stronę szkoły. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że na przyszłość będą musieli poszukać sobie innego tajnego miejsca.

 

æææ

 

Tego samego popołudnia znów są w pokoju Eamesa, dokładnie jak dzień wcześniej, z tą różnicą, że dziś Arthur ulega wyrzutom sumienia i upiera się, by rzeczywiście zająć się projektem z angielskiego, a poza tym przebąkuje coś o czekającym go jutro teście z chemii.

— Czyli lekcje — krzywi się Eames i drapie się w kark tak, by naciągnąć wycięcie koszulki i odsłonić skrawek tatuażu.

— Przestań. — Czubek nosa Arthura pokrywa się rumieńcem, ale to jedyna oznaka jego słabości, bo zawzięcie wygładza strony książki i nie daje się odwieść od ćwiczenia swojej roli.

— Arthurze — mruczy Eames swoim najlepszym brytyjskim akcentem, kompletnie gubiąc amerykańskie „r”.

— Eames. — Poirytowany Arthur z całej siły usiłuje skupić się na czytanej sztuce, ale zdradziecki rumieniec powoli wpełza na jego uszy. — Powiedziałem: „Nie musisz tak walić, jak gdybyś chciał kogoś ukatrupić!” Twoja kolej.

Eames wzdycha.

— „Na twoim miejscu nie myślałbym o tym” — recytuje beznamiętnie. — Arthurze…

Arthur z trzaskiem zamyka książkę, której nadwerężony brutalnym traktowaniem grzbiet nie wytrzymuje i pęka ostatecznie.

— Dobra — mówi. — Jak chcesz.

I przypada do ust Eamesa.

 

æææ

 

Po kolacji Arthur każe Eamesowi czekać w ciszy, a sam powtarza w tym czasie stechiometrię. Wreszcie zamyka podręcznik i zdejmuje okulary.

— W porządku — oświadcza. — Ściągaj koszulkę i pokaż mi w końcu ten cholerny tatuaż.

 

æææ

 

— Naprawdę mnie lubisz? — pyta Ariadne.

Przysiada się do Eamesa i Arthura, rozpartych na niedawno wyschniętej, pożółkłej zeszłorocznej trawie przed szkołą. Eames zerka na nią z ukosa, nie mogąc skojarzyć, o co jej chodzi.

— Powiedziałeś, że mnie lubisz. No wiesz, kiedy wczoraj z Arthurem nakryliście mnie i…

— Ani słowa na ten temat — przerywa jej Arthur, jeszcze pilniej nachylając się nad strojoną gitarą.

— Powiedziałeś, że mnie lubisz — powtarza Ariadne swobodnie, jakby niczego nie usłyszała. Siada po turecku, a potem wręcza Eamesowi kanapkę z indykiem.

— Dlaczego miałbym cię nie lubić? — dziwi się Eames i rozpakowuje poczęstunek. — Jesteś fajowa.

— W sobotę o mało nie zarzygałam ci butów — przypomina Ariadne. — Taki numer zwykle przyczynia się do utraty czyjejś sympatii.

Eames wzrusza ramionami i wgryza się w kanapkę.

— Ale za to mnie dokarmiasz, więc…

— Aha! — wykrzykuje Ariadne. — Jak głosi stare przysłowie, droga do serca chłopaka twojego homoseksualnego przyjaciela prowadzi przez żołądek.

— Dokładnie — zgadza się Eames, zwłaszcza że rzeczywiście bardzo lubi Ariadne.

Arthur wypróbowuje parę akordów, marszczy brwi i powraca do strojenia.

— Błagam, Eames, powiedz, że odebrałeś mu już cnotę — ciągnie Ariadne i odchyla się wygodnie do tyłu, wsparta na wyprostowanych rękach.

Eames krztusi się chlebem na widok spojrzenia, którym usiłuje zabić ją Arthur.

— Prawdziwy dżentelmen rozkoszuje się innym dżentelmenem i milczy — odpowiada Eames, gdy już udaje mu się połknąć podstępny okruch.

— Dobra, jak wolisz — mówi Ariadne. — Ale mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej podoba ci się jego technika całowania. Wszystkiego, co umie, nauczył się ode mnie.

— Ariadne — protestuje Arthur, czerwony jak burak.

— Wy chyba nie… — Eames nie wie, czy się śmiać, czy pogrążyć w rozpaczy.

— Ależ owszem — potwierdza Ariadne. — W pierwszej klasie gimnazjum, w salonie u Arthura, przy oglądaniu _Wysypu żywych trupów_. I to był jego pomysł.

— Zamknij dziób — warczy Arthur i skupia wzrok na obracanych w palcach kołkach gitary.

— Ćwiczyliśmy całowanie przez… Ile to trwało, Arthur? Chyba z godzinę — kontynuuje Ariadne niewzruszenie. — Było całkiem nieźle, aż do momentu, kiedy…

Arthur, walcząc z bulgoczącym w nim śmiechem, ciska nagle gitarę na ziemię i rzuca się na Ariadne, żeby zatkać jej usta i powstrzymać przed dokończeniem historii. Eames obserwuje ich z fascynacją.

— …aż do momentu, kiedy… — Ariadne wykręca głowę spod zasięgu uciszających ją palców — …kiedy wzięłam go za rękę i położyłam ją na swoim cycku, a on… — i znów mamrocze coś niewyraźnie, kneblowana dłonią Arthura, który w końcu daje za wygraną i porzuca udawanie gniewu.

— Jezu, Ariadne, przymknij się wreszcie — chichocze, przewracając ją na trawnik. Tarzają się po nim oboje, oblepieni zwiędłymi źdźbłami, podczas gdy Eames dalej je kanapkę, zachwycony całym przedstawieniem, i cierpliwie czeka na finał opowieści.

— Dobrze, dobrze, zamknę się — obiecuje Ariadne. — Ale tylko wtedy, gdy sam dokończysz. Nie można urywać w takim momencie.

Arthur siada z powrotem i otrzepuje się z żółtawych resztek trawy. Jest wyraźnie zażenowany.

— Zgoda. No więc położyła sobie moją rękę na cycku, a ja zapytałem…

— Taaa, zapytałeś — ironizuje Ariadne. — Raczej wrzasnąłeś histerycznie…

— „Może zamówimy pizzę?” — cytuje Arthur, dusząc się mimowolnym śmiechem.

— Może zamówimy pizzę — powtarza Ariadne z litością i patrzy na Eamesa wielkimi oczami, jakby szukała u niego zrozumienia. — I tym dramatycznym akcentem zakończyła się nasza pierwsza i ostatnia próba skręcenia w stronę romansu.

Arthur, wciąż zajęty oskubywaniem rękawa z trawy, potrząsa głową i krzywi się mocno.

— A on się dziwi — podsumowuje Ariadne — jak się domyśliłam, że jest gejem.

— Ja tam bym nie spanikował — pociesza ją Eames, przełknąwszy ostatni kęs chleba. — Cycki są genialne.

— Serio? — dziwią się Ariadne i Arthur unisono, wlepiając w niego zdumione spojrzenia.

— Serio. Są niesamowite. — Eames wyciąga rękę i obmacuje powietrze dla zobrazowania swoich słów. — Solidne i elastyczne, miękkie i twarde zarazem. Fascynujące, nawet dla kogoś takiego jak ja.

— Skoro tak twierdzisz — Ariadne zezuje badawczo na swoją pierś — to chyba nie doceniałam ich do tej pory.

Arthur podnosi porzuconą gitarę i przebiega palcami po jej strunach.

— I ty się jeszcze pytasz, czy on cię lubi — burczy, znów potrząsając głową pod adresem uśmiechającej się do Eamesa Ariadne. — A niech cię szlag.

 

æææ

 

Czasami Eames nie może uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Wydaje mu się niepojęte, że rankiem po przebudzeniu wciąż czuje na poduszce ulotny zapach dezodorantu Arthura. Nigdy w życiu nie przypuściłby, że będzie właśnie tak, jak jest, bo… no cóż. Niezależnie od tego, jak długo uwielbiał Arthura i obserwował go z daleka, jak bardzo go podziwiał, do tej pory _nie poznał_ go naprawdę.

Arthur to nie tylko swoboda, pewność siebie, życzliwość, piękne dłonie i dołeczki w policzkach. Arthur to również gburowatość, występująca przy zbyt niskim poziomie cukru we krwi, porywczość, impulsywność i brak kontroli nad własnym ciałem podczas bezwstydnego korzystania z intymnych chwil z Eamesem. Często hamuje się wyszeptanym do siebie „powoli, spokojnie”, jakby jego pożądanie było nieposkromionym koniem, w każdej sekundzie mogącym zerwać się do dzikiego galopu. Arthur to wybredność w jedzeniu oraz obsesja na punkcie odżywiania i uprawiania sportu, zaskakująca u osoby równie szczupłej z natury co on, która i tak poświęca kilka godzin tygodniowo na judo. Arthur to nie najlepszy głos, co wcale nie przeszkadza mu śpiewać głośno bez skrępowania.

A najbardziej dziwne i nieoczekiwane ze wszystkiego…

Arthur to zafascynowanie Eamesem.

— Gdy zobaczyłem cię wtedy w „Romeo i Julii” — przyznaje pewnego razu, po czym wygładza włosy, podpiera się na łokciach i sięga po okulary, wciąż spocony i zaczerwieniony po dopiero co zakończonych igraszkach — wiedziałem, że już po mnie.

Eames zastyga na moment z założoną do połowy koszulką i patrzy na niego powątpiewająco.

— Nie, naprawdę — przekonuje go Arthur, przysuwając się bliżej. — Byłeś… Boże drogi. Jakby poza tobą nie istniał na scenie nikt inny. — Opiera podbródek na wnętrzu złączonych dłoni. — A ty? Kiedy wpadłem ci w oko?

— Hmm — mruczy Eames, udając, że próbuje sobie przypomnieć. — Trudno powiedzieć. Pewnie gdy pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem.

— Nie żartujesz? — Arthur obserwuje go spod przymkniętych powiek. — A kiedy dokładnie to było?

— Pierwszego dnia w szkole — odpowiada Eames. — Stałem w kancelarii i czekałem, aż ta potworna harpia za biurkiem znajdzie wreszcie mój plan lekcji. I wtedy wszedłeś do środka z jakimś świstkiem, chyba zwolnieniem na wizytę u lekarza, a ona nagle rozjaśniła się jak dwustuwatowa żarówka. Uśmiechnąłeś się do mnie, przedstawiłeś, podałeś rękę jak prawdziwy dorosły i powiedziałeś: „To na razie”. — Patrzy na Arthura, którego zdumiona mina jawnie zdradza kompletny brak wspomnienia o tamtym wydarzeniu. — Gdybym wiedział, że do zdobycia twojej uwagi wystarczy założyć dublet i rajtuzy, a potem pokręcić się po deskach z rapierem w łapie, zrobiłbym to już dużo wcześniej, skarbie.

— Nie wierzę, że cię nie zauważyłem. — Wciąż zdziwiony Arthur siada prosto na materacu. — Jak mogłem cię nie zauważyć?

Eames wykrzywia usta i w ogóle nie przejmuje się dręczącym Arthura pytaniem, skoro ma go teraz obok siebie w łóżku po tylu miesiącach skrytych pragnień, spełnionych zaledwie parę dni temu w tak niespodziewany i wspaniały sposób.

— Możliwe, że my, zwykli śmiertelnicy, wyglądamy jak identyczne mrówki — zaczyna ze sztucznym namysłem — gdy spoglądasz na nas z wyżyn swojego majestatu… — i urywa pod ciosami pięści Arthura, który okłada go ze śmiechem po barkach.

 

æææ

 

Eames kupuje swój nowy telefon wczesnym wieczorem w czwartek. Arthur wybiera się z nim do centrum handlowego i pomaga wybrać aparat w punkcie jednej z sieci telefonicznych.

— Dostałem wiadomość — dziwi się Eames, sprawdziwszy godzinę później ekran smartfona. — Wysłałeś mi coś, kiedy byłem w kiblu?

— Nie — odpowiada Arthur tonem, jakby do głowy mu nie przyszło robienie podobnych rzeczy, chociaż Eames doskonale wie, że zwykł zasypywać ludzi smsami z bardzo wygodnego miejsca na sedesie.

— Nie znam tego numeru — ciągnie. — Ale z drugiej strony nie znam jeszcze żadnego, więc… — Stuka palcem w symbol wiadomości.

_Impreza u Artiego. Jutro o 8 wieczorem._

— To od Ariadne — wyjaśnia Arthur, czytając przez jego ramię, a Eames zerka na niego z pytaniem w oczach. — Podałem jej twój numer.

— O, mam podziękować? — mówi Eames ze szczyptą sarkazmu. — Czekaj, Artie w sensie, że niby ty? Ariadne na serio zaprasza mnie na imprezę u ciebie?

— Jaką tam imprezę. To jej stare zagranie, kiedy ma ochotę u kogoś posiedzieć. Rozpowiada wszystkim, że organizuję domówkę, i uważa sprawę za załatwioną.

Eames odpisuje, ignorując potencjalną cenzurę ze strony nadal pochylonego nad jego ramieniem Arthura.

_Planujemy seans Wysypu żywych trupów?_

— Eames — jęczy Arthur żałośnie.

 _Pizza dla wszystkich!_ , brzmi niemal natychmiastowa odpowiedź Ariadne.

— Wcale nie jesteście tak dowcipni, jak wam się wydaje — zrzędzi Arthur, udając obrażonego, ale jeszcze długo trzyma dłoń Eamesa w swojej i całuje najpierw jego brew, a potem policzek, zanim wypuszcza go z ciemnego wnętrza samochodu, zapala silnik i odjeżdża do domu.

 

æææ

 

— Nocujesz u niego? — pyta Yusuf pod koniec piątkowej imprezy, kiedy wszyscy zbierają puste puszki po coli i kontrolery do gier.

Eames rzuca szybkie spojrzenie na swój plecak i dmuchany materac, wyciągany właśnie przez Arthura jako rekwizyt wyłącznie w celu zmylenia rodzica.

— No wiesz — zaczyna Eames, drapiąc się w szczękę. — W zasadzie to mamy ważny projekt na poniedziałek i wciąż jesteśmy w lesie. Wypadałoby posiedzieć nad nim całą noc.

— To niesprawiedliwe — mówi Yusuf ponuro. — Chciałbym być ukrytym gejem jak wy obaj. Rodzice Ariadne monitorują ją bez przerwy, a mój ojciec ciągle bierze mnie na bok i pyta, czy potrzebuję więcej prezerwatyw. Jakbym w ogóle miał jakąś szansę na ich użycie.

— Tak, bycie mniejszością seksualną to raj na ziemi. Sama radość, tęcza i jednorożce — odpowiada Eames i stara się zapanować nad uczuciem satysfakcji. — A teraz wypad do domu, mamy z Arthurem ciężką robotę do odwalenia.

— Kurwa mać — komentuje Yusuf bez ogródek.

 

æææ

 

Niestety, Arthur jest definitywnie _Arthurem_ , więc nawet na progu weekendu w okolicach północy, gdy jego ojciec i siostra twardo śpią oddzieleni od nich całym piętrem, nalega na próbę kostiumową wybranych fragmentów, czyli na to, czego nie udało im się osiągnąć ani razu w trakcie tygodnia od pierwszego pocałunku.

Eames z westchnieniem przystępuje do pracy. Stara się zwizualizować scenę w możliwie ascetyczny sposób i udziela Arthurowi kilku instrukcji odnośnie mowy ciała, intonacji, rozłożenia akcentów. Arthur — bosy, w koszulce i dżinsach, kompletnie nieświadomy, jak rozpraszająco działa na Eamesa swoim luźnym wyglądem — słucha uważnie i robi, co może, żeby wcielić otrzymane rady w życie, lecz jego postępy są bardzo niewielkie. Na szczęście lwia część tekstu należy do Eamesa, a żeby zrekompensować skąpy udział Arthura w samej grze, postanawiają zgodnie, że to on poprowadzi dyskusję po prezentacji.

— A teraz monolog — podsuwa Arthur po ostatnim melancholijnym słowie roli Eamesa.

— Tego nie musimy razem próbować — protestuje Eames. — Zostaw to na mojej głowie. Chodź, na pewno chcesz zobaczyć drugi tatu…

— Pssst — ucisza go Arthur stanowczo, chociaż nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu. — Najpierw monolog, a potem mi pokażesz, co masz tam do pokazania.

— Prawdę mówiąc, nie doszlifowałem jeszcze szczegółów — wykręca się Eames, lecz Arthur okazuje się nieugięty.

Eames wzdycha, potrząsa ramionami, rozluźnia się i próbuje wczuć w nową rolę. Mimo tego, co właśnie powiedział, dobrze przemyślał swoją interpretację, czego jednak za nic w świecie nie wyznałby Arthurowi. Na myśl o występie przed klasą czuje tremę, bo onieśmiela go bliskość publiczności, zwykle anonimowej i niewidocznej pod oślepiającym światłem scenicznych reflektorów, a brak kostiumów, rekwizytów i scenografii ostatecznie niszczy iluzję dystansu. Zaczyna odrobinę nieśmiało, ale raptem łapie kątem oka minę siedzącego przed nim po turecku Arthura, wstrząśnięty malującym się na jego twarzy podziwem i oczekiwaniem. _Dla ciebie zagram z przekonaniem_ , myśli. W końcu to sztuka w sztuce, to Hamlet.

Kiedy kończy, ma krótkie kłopoty z powrotem do rzeczywistości, do pożerającego go wzrokiem Arthura, do stłumionego światła w jego pokoju, gwiazd zaglądających przez okno w dachu, otaczającej ich ciszy i perspektywy długich godzin we dwóch. Eames patrzy mu intensywnie w oczy. Nie, nie godzin. Dni. Tygodni.

— Mogę… — zaczyna Arthur szeptem. — Eames…

Nie dopowiada zdania. Pełznie na kolanach do Eamesa, sięga do jego rozporka, ze świstem otwiera zamek błyskawiczny. Eames twardnieje, jeszcze zanim spodnie zostają ściągnięte wraz z bielizną, i nagle słyszy głośny wdech — znak, że Arthur zauważył słowa wyryte ciemnym tuszem na bladej skórze nad biodrem. Moment później czuje dotyk chłodnych, lekko szorstkich palców, którymi Arthur obwodzi kontury liter.

— „Nie jestem tym, kim jestem” — odczytuje.

— Otello — wyjaśnia Eames zadyszanym głosem i pospiesznie wyplątuje stopy z nogawek spodni, bo… bo Arthur wciąż przed nim klęczy. Nie wątpi, do czego ma szansę to doprowadzić.

Arthurowi udaje się nie oderwać dłoni od tatuażu, nawet gdy Eames pozbywa się garderoby w aż nazbyt dynamiczny sposób. Po chwili pierwszy raz stoi przed nim całkowicie nagi.

— Jest naprawdę… — Arthur zbliża usta do brzucha Eamesa, żeby pocałować naznaczoną tuszem skórę, tkliwie i dziwnie niewinnie — …naprawdę idealny.

— Hmmm — mruczy Eames niepewnie. — Wydawało mi się, że będzie szokujący. Wiesz, taki w stylu twardziela. Cholera jedna wie, dlaczego.

— Podoba mi się — decyduje Arthur i unosi wzrok. Ma poważną minę, która nie zmienia się nawet wtedy, gdy obejmuje dłonią krocze Eamesa i masuje go kilkoma wprawnymi ruchami. — Mogę?

— Tak — sapie Eames i jest mu w zasadzie wszystko jedno, o jaką zgodę pyta Arthur, choć tli się w nim nadzieja, że…

Arthur muska czubek członka rozwartymi wargami i składa na nim znacznie mniej niewinny pocałunek niż chwilę wcześniej na wytuatuowanej skórze. Eames z drżeniem wydycha powstrzymywane powietrze, ogarnięty wielką ulgą i zarazem spięty, pilnując się, żeby stać spokojnie i w żadnym wypadku nie dojść za szybko.

Arthur przerywa na moment.

— Możesz dotknąć moich włosów? — prosi.

Eames przeczesuje jego miękkie, śliskie kosmyki roztrzęsionymi palcami, podczas gdy Arthur otwiera usta szerzej i odważa się wsunąć penisa nieco głębiej.

— Nie tak dużo, skarbie — szepcze Eames i przytrzymuje go delikatnie wolną rękę za policzek — Tyle wystarczy, jest w sam raz… Och, kurwa…

Arthur ignoruje jego zapewnienia i pochłania kilka kolejnych centymetrów. Oddycha przez nos, kontynuując w kontrolowanym i równomiernym tempie, dopóki nie dociera do połowy długości. Eames wyczuwa żołędzią falowanie miękkiej części podniebienia, kiedy Arthur przełyka ślinę i próbuje ssać.

— Taaak — dyszy i ciągnie go lekko za włosy. Później Arthur może eksperymentalnie naginać granice, które nakreślili wspólnie w zarysach, ale teraz… — Proszę — jęczy Eames i Arthur ustępuje, cofa się, nabiera tchu i zaczyna od nowa, szybko powracając do tego samego stanu.

Potrzebuje trochę czasu, żeby odtworzyć rytm, który Eames zademonstrował mu w odwróconych rolach parę dni temu. Kiedy wreszcie trafia w sedno, Eames jest już niebezpiecznie bliski orgazmu i musi się upominać, żeby nie szarpać Arthura za włosy i wydusić choć słowo ostrzeżenia, zanim…

Arthur wypuszcza go gwałtownie z ust i doprowadza do finału trzema ruchami ręki. Kiedy Eames przytomnieje na tyle, by znów skupić na nim wzrok, momentalnie wybucha śmiechem. Arthur ma minę tak dumną, jakby osobiście wynalazł seks oralny.

— To naprawdę fajne — wyrokuje z przyjemnym zaskoczeniem. — Było… Hej. Serio. Chyba to polubię.

— Przed tobą jeszcze nikt… — zająkuje się Eames i pomaga wstać Arthurowi, chociaż i jego rozdygotanym nogom przydałoby się wsparcie. — To był mój pierwszy raz. Przedtem nigdy nie…

— W takim układzie — mówi Arthur z jeszcze większą satysfakcją, po czym zdejmuje koszulkę i podaje ją Eamesowi do otarcia dłoni i brzucha — tym lepiej dla mnie.

Ściąga dżinsy jednocześnie z bokserkami i nagle na jego twarzy pojawia się wyraz najczystszej paniki. Pędzi do drzwi i przekręca klucz w zamku, prezentując zachwyconym oczom Eamesa zgrabne półkule nagich pośladków.

Eames wciąga go do łóżka i odrzuca kołdrę na bok, tak by nic nie zakrywało ułożonego na czystej bielutkiej pościeli ciała Arthura. Całuje zarys twardych mięśni na szczupłej piersi, zsuwa wargi na płaski brzuch, wąską ścieżkę włosków pod pępkiem, ukośną linię pachwin. Członek Arthura jest tak samo niecierpliwy jak on sam, a kiedy trąca czubkiem policzek błądzącego w pobliżu ustami Eamesa, jedyną możliwą reakcją jest śmiech.

— Zrozumiałem aluzję — odpowiada Eames penisowi i przenosi wargi na jego trzon, podczas gdy Arthur dociska zgięcie łokcia do ust, żeby stłumić wydobywające się z nich dźwięki.

Eames robi to dopiero czwarty raz w życiu, ale powoli zaczyna czuć się jak ekspert i nabiera zdecydowanej wprawy, jeśli chodzi o odczytywanie wysyłanych przez Arthura sygnałów. Wie, co znaczą jego zduszone jęki i kurczowy uchwyt rąk. _Któregoś dnia_ , myśli Eames żarliwie, _pozwolisz mi je związać. I pewnie też to polubisz_. Ale dziś poprzestaje na duecie penisa i języka, i kompletnie nie zwraca uwagi na gorączkowy bełkot Arthura o bliskim orgazmie.

— Ale naprawdę — zipie Arthur z coraz większym niepokojem. — Eames, ja za sekundę…

Eames wycofuje się niezgrabnie, wciąż brakuje mu koordynacji, żeby płynnie pomóc Arthurowi dobić do celu, i z pewnością musi jeszcze dobrze poćwiczyć, jednak Arthur zdaje się stuprocentowo zadowolony z efektu. Przymyka powieki i dyszy ciężko, głaszcząc głowę i ramiona Eamesa.

— Przepraszam — mówi Eames i ostrożnie wyciska z niego resztki rozkoszy.

— Przestań się wygłupiać — odpowiada Arthur odurzonym i bardzo szczęśliwym głosem.

Eames wyskakuje z łóżka po paczkę chusteczek, którymi ociera z grubsza ich skórę, podnosi z podłogi bokserki Arthura i ciska nimi w ich właściciela, a sam naciąga na siebie własne.  
— Rozrzuć swoją pościel — prosi Arthur sennie. — I zgaś światło, dobrze?

Eames rozkopuje kołdrę i poduszkę na dmuchanym materacu, by wyglądały na używane, naciska na wyłącznik lampki i kładzie się z powrotem obok Arthura.

— Dobrze nam razem, co? — mruczy Arthur, sądząc po szmerze głosu już na granicy snu, i obejmuje Eamesa w pasie.

— Mamy szczęście — przytakuje Eames, układając się wygodniej. — Nigdy nie patrzyłem na to pod tym kątem, ale muszę przyznać Yusufowi rację. Jesteśmy szczęściarzami.

Arthur nie odpowiada. Śpi.

Eames wtula się w poduszkę, wsłuchany w cichy rytm jego oddechu, i myśli, że „szczęściarze” to stanowczo za słabe słowo.

 

**Sonet 105**

 

Niech bałwochwalstwem nie zwą mej miłości,  
Niechaj bożyszczem mój miły nie będzie;  
Wszystkie me pieśni i czołobitności  
Dla niego, o nim zawsze i wszędzie.  
Dobry jest miły mój i będzie miły,  
Stały, wierności cudownie oddany;  
Więc wiersz stałości oddał wszystkie siły,  
Jedno wyraża, odrzuca przemiany.  
Wiesz mój powtarza: „Piękny, wierny, dobry”;  
W tym „piękny, wierny, dobry” jest treść cała,  
Którą odmieniam na wszystkie sposoby;  
Trzy treści w jednej sposobność zesłała.  
Osobno „piękny”, „wierny”, „dobry” żyły;  
Dziś się na jednym tronie połączyły.

 

William Szekspir

 

**Koniec**


End file.
